I'll be there for you
by Tori Bradley
Summary: it's done! it's done! My first fanfic is officially COMPLETE!
1. DISCLAIMER

I DO NOT OWN PRNS, ALL CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY SHUKI/LEVY, OR SABAAN, OR ANYONE ELSE. YADA YADA YADA 


	2. old wounds run deep

Tori sat on her surfboard, her legs dangling over the side into the cool calm waters. Her eyes began to swell with tears. Carefully she lifted the white lei of orchids off her neck and placed it gently on the surface.  
"For you mum," she cried softly. As she watched the flowers slowly drift into the deep abyss. Her mind wandered back to the night nearly 10 years ago.  
  
They were running- running away from him. The rain poured down in sheets as their car veered off the road, smashing into a tree. Tori felt her body hit the ground, knocking her out.  
Moments later she awoke to see her mother lying on her side among the mangled metal and fire of the crash.  
"Mum!" she cried crawling to the car. "Mum- please be okay- mum?"  
"Tori-" she whispered as her hand grabbed something around her neck. "Tori- take this," she said handing her a small blue pendent on a silver chain. "Promise me you'll never let this fall into the wrong hands."  
"Mum? What? I don't underst-"  
"Promise me," she begged.  
"I promise," she replied tearfully.  
Her mother gently placed a hand on her cheek- "I love you, my little one."  
  
"I love you too mum," Tori said softly coming back to reality. She blew a kiss into the sky and rode back in to shore. She was grabbing her bag when her morpher went off.  
"Go for Tori."  
"Tori I need to see you at Ops as soon as possible."  
"I'll be right there sensei," she said.  
  
Tori entered Ops to find Sensei alone sitting on the table. She pulled up a sky blue pillow and sat down.  
"Yes Sensei?" she asked.  
"I was just wondering how you were doing today. I know this time of year is very hard for you-" he continued to speak but her mind drifted elsewhere. Back to the days following the accident.  
  
They had been running from him, and now she had to return. His name was Charlie, her stepfather. Shortly after her mother married him, Charlie began to beat her mother and her. After the accident, he acted all concerned and distraught when the officer told him that his wife had been killed and his daughter lived. After all the commotion surrounding her mother's death went down, Charlie came after Tori.  
He burst into her bedroom. "Where is it?" he demanded.  
"Where's what?" she asked as his hand slapped her face.  
"Don't play stupid with me you little bitch! I know she gave it to you! Now give it to me!" he cried as he pounced on her, grabbing at her neck. Her eyes shot down to where his hands were- they were trying to get the blue charm that she wore around her neck.  
"Stop it Charlie!" she cried in vain. His fists came at her, punching her face and body. "Fine! You want to play the hard way?" he screamed as he kicked her in the chest before jumping on her again. The tears blinded her eyes. She had to get away. With her last ounce of strength she raised her knee and connected with his groin. He rolled over onto his side, and she ran with all she had out the door into the woods. After running for what seemed like hours she collapsed in a heap and everything went black.  
  
She awoke to find herself in a warm bed staring up into a kind face- a face she had grown to love as a father over the years- the face that was now trapped inside the body of the small guinea pig talking to her.  
  
"Tori? Tori?" Sensei broke her train of thought.  
"Huh? Sorry Sensei- I guess I drifted off."  
"May I enquire as to why my words sent you off into a dream?" he asked.  
"No Sensei- it's not like that!" She said trying to smile. "I was thinking back to the day when you found me."  
"I remember it well. The day I took you in as my own. The day I found the great power you possessed."  
  
Tori shivered at the mention of those words- the power.  
"About that-" she began. "I don't think I can handle it. I don't know why it was even given to me in the first place-" she trailed off as more tears began to fill her vision.  
"Tori, it is alright to be upset over the loss of your mother, but you should also be grateful for the gift that she bestowed on you. I knew the moment I saw that amulet around your neck, that you were destined for great things. The power was meant for you, and only you- on that is pure of heart- can harness it. I believe that when the time comes, you will know hat to do with the gift you were given."  
The tears flowed freely now as she stood up. "Thank you Sensei," she said as she wiped the tear from her eye. "You always did know the right thing to say when I was upset."  
He nodded as she bowed. "I'll see you later." She said as she turned and left Ninja Ops with a new feeling of pride.  
'I promise mum, I'll protect this gift you have given me,' she thought as she climbed into her van and headed off. 


	3. new love and old hate

After leaving Ops. Tori went to Storm Chargers in hopes of getting her mind cleared. As soon as she walked in, her eyes focused on the dark haired stock boy. He looked up and shot her a smile that made her go weak in the knees.  
'Calm down Tori.' She tried to tell herself.  
Blake locked eyes with her. He smiled and felt his heart race as she returned the gesture.  
'God why an I such a wuss? Just go up there and ask her to go out' They had gone out a few times, but he wanted to do something special. Like a dinner or something. He had kept all these feelings inside for way too long.  
"Dude.you're drooling," Hunter whispered to his brother.  
"Hey! Am not," Blake retorted as he punched Hunter in the arm.  
"He's right man," Dustin chimed in. "Look, I know Tori better than anyone, and trust me, she's so into you bro."  
The thought of Tori actually feeling the same way about him as he did her made his heart jump.  
"You think?" he asked.  
"Dude, she's like falling for you- hard. Why don't you just tell her? I mean we all know you're totally in love with her, so why don't you tell her before one of us does." He said with a mischievous look in his eyes.  
"You wouldn't?" Blake snarled.  
"Oh yea?" Dustin questioned. "Hey Tor! Come here for a sec!"  
Blake shot daggers from his eyes at Dustin. "You are so gonna pay for that" Blake said under his breath.  
"Hey guys," Tori said. "What's new?" she said as she leaned her elbows on the counter.  
Hunter and Dustin just looked at each other, "Nothing" they said at the same time eyeing Blake.  
"Uh, Tori? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Blake asked.  
"Sure." She said trying to keep her smile under control.  
They walked outside into the sunlight and sat down on a nearby bench.  
"So." she started. "What do you want to talk about?"  
"Well, I was kinda wondering what you were up to tonight?"  
"Nothing.yet," she replied with a playful smile.  
Her smile sent a shiver down his spine. He did all he could to control himself from grabbing her and kissing her right there.  
"Well, do you want to go out with me? We could maybe go to the beach and then. I was thinking. of making you dinner or something." he trailed off.  
The look on Tori's face was priceless. Her 1000-watt smile illuminated her face.  
"I would absolutely love that!" she said.  
"Really? Great! I'll, uh, meet you at the beach at 7 then?"  
"Sounds great."  
They sat there staring at each other for a second. Her face turned red and he stood up. "I, I, gotta get back to work. See you at 7."  
"Yea" she said. "See you then."  
She watched him go back into the store, still facing her until he slammed into the wall and had to turn around.  
As soon as he entered, she laid down on the bench and couldn't stop smiling.  
'He wants to cook for me? Oh man, we've gone out before but this is so.personal.' Her smile widened. 'I can't wait till 7.'  
  
It was 6:30 when Blake and Hunter got back to their apartment.  
"Bro, I'm like so happy right now I think I'm gonna explode" Blake said as he unloaded the grocery bags. "Now you're going out with Dustin and Shane right? I don't want to ruin this."  
"Yes for the hundredth time. I know how important this is for you dude," Hunter replied. "But if you don't get going, you're going to be late."  
Blake looked at the clock- 6:45. "Oh shit! I gotta go before she thinks I stood her up!"  
With that he raced out the door and headed to the beach.  
  
Tori went to the beach around 6:30- something about staring at the ocean gave her peace. Around quarter to seven, she could hear footsteps approaching her. She started to smile and turned her head. The face that she met made her blood run cold. Even after ten years she still remembered his face. She jumped to her feet and faced him.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" she growled.  
"What? No hello for your dear old dad?"  
"You've got the old part down, but you're not my dad. Get out of here Charlie, before you regret it."  
"Tori, Tori, Tori. still have that mouth don't you?"  
"And you still have asshole written on your forehead." She said. "How did you find me?"  
"I asked around. Figured you couldn't have gone far when you ran off like a coward."  
"I wouldn't talk if I were you. What kind of person beats up a little kid?"  
"The kind that wants something that he's been searching for forever."  
"So that's why you tracked me down. You still want it don't you?"  
"Give her a prize Johnny! Very good Tori. Now be a good girl and give it over."  
"No way. I didn't' give it to you then and I'm not giving it to you now. It's mine and always will be."  
"You never learn do you, you stupid little bitch?" he cried as his hand connected with her face.  
Her blonde hair swept across her face as her head turned. She slowly turned her head back to him, pushing the hair out of her eyes.  
"I'm not eight years old anymore. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into." She said. "Now go away before I do something I might regret."  
"Ohh. I'm so scared" he said mockingly. " You're weak- just like your mother was."  
That was the last straw. "Don't you ever talk about my mother. You made her weak, but you can't do that to me."  
"I can do whatever I want to you!" he screamed as he lunged at her. This time Tori was prepared. She didn't her powers against him, she only blocked his attempts as Sensei had taught her.  
He pulled his fist back to punch her face when someone grabbed hi wrist- hard- and flipped him over onto the sand.  
"Stay down if you know what's good for you!" Blake yelled. Charlie didn't make a move.  
Tori stood there frozen. "Are you alright?" he asked her.  
"Yea." trying to come to grips with what just happened, "I'm fine."  
"C'mon. Let's get you out of here," he said as he grabbed Tori's hand. Her hand felt warm in his. She grabbed onto his arm with her other hand and they started to walk away. Blake Turned back to Charlie.  
"If you ever come near her again I'll make you regret ever crossing my path." Charlie looked absolutely terrified. " Go away and never come back, or you'll have more than me to deal with."  
Tori just stared at the ground as they walked toward her van. 'Why now? Why did he have to come back? Why did Blake do that?'  
Blake paused as they reached the van. He was still holding her hand when he turned her towards him. Her hair covered the left side of her face.  
  
"Tori. Tori are you sure you're alright?" he asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder.  
"Yea- I'm fine." she said quietly. "let's just go okay? Would you mind driving?"  
"No. Of course not. Let's go." He said quietly as he opened the passenger side door for her.  
'Something's wrong Tor, and I'm going to find out.' 


	4. the truth comes out

The ride to the Bradley brother's apartment was quiet. Tori hadn't said one word and kept putting her hand to her face whipping away tears that wouldn't stay back. Blake couldn't stand to see her in pain. He kept a tight grip on the steering wheel as he thought about how he had seen that asshole put his hand on her. How she stood there and didn't fight back. She was truly a brave and strong person, but that image was quickly erased as he glanced over to the blonde hair beauty that was sobbing beside him.  
The pulled into the parking lot and made their way up the stairs to the apartment. Blake found a note from Hunter saying that he was staying at Dustin's for the night.  
'Good' he thought. ' that way I can have a good talk with her and try to get whatever she's keeping inside out.'  
"Where's your bathroom?" she asked as she entered.  
"First door on the left down the hall." He motioned with his hand.  
He watched her as she silently made her way down the corridor into the bathroom.  
Tori looked up into the mirror. "Oh shit" she said aloud. The left side of her face was very red and swollen. ' That son of a bitch' she thought to herself. She ran cold water in the sink and tried to make the swelling go down. She took one last look at the red splotch on her cheek, sighed, and went back out into the living room.  
As she entered the room she saw that two candles had been lit on the coffee table. She went over and sat on the couch. Blake came out of the kitchen with two bottles of water and saw her sitting there. She was absolutely beautiful in his eyes. His gaze glanced over to the red mark on her face. He went over to the couch and sat next to her.  
"Oh my god. Tori. Did he do that to you?" he asked as he gently placed his hand on her face.  
The feel of his hand on her face made butterflies in her stomach. She just looked into his eyes, and then lowered them as tears started to fill her eyes again. She replied, almost in a whisper, "Yes."  
Blake felt the warmth of her tears as they trickled down her cheek onto his hand. He moved his hand behind her head and slowly pulled her into an embrace. Tori just stayed there, crying like she hadn't cried in a long time. All the years of suppressed emotion came surging through her like a tidal wave.  
"Tori," Blake whispered. "It's okay" he said as he gently stroked her hair. "You can tell me. What happened? Why did that guy do this to you?"  
Tori regained as much composure as she could and moved way from Blake. She was looking straight into his eyes- those warm brown eyes. She took a sip of water and began her story.  
  
"His name is Charlie." She began through her sobbing. He's my stepfather. After my mom died, I had to go live with him. Right before my mom died she gave me an amulet that held a great power. After she." Tori paused as more tears started to come. "After she died, Charlie came after me. He wanted the amulet and tried to take it from me. He beat me up a few times before, but this one was the worst. He punched me, and kicked me until I couldn't take it anymore. I kicked him in the balls and ran away. The Sensei found me and taught me how to harness the power." She was now looking him straight in the face.  
"How old were you?"  
She paused for a second thinking back. "I was eight years old." her tone changed to one of anger. "I was only eight years old!" she cried as she slammed her fist into the couch. She put her head in her hands and sobbed. Blake reached over and held her close again. This time she returned the gesture as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her crying slowed as she felt the warmth from his body. Her head was buried deep into the nook of his neck and shoulder. She breathed him in as the sweet scent of his cologne enveloped her.  
His arms were around her small frame trying to comfort her. They had never been this close. A few small hugs, but never like this. He could feel her warm breath on his neck, sending goosebumps down his body. He turned his head and found himself surrounded by her blonde locks. He could smell her vanilla perfume casting a spell over him. 'God Tori I love you so much. It kills me to see you like this.' He thought.  
Tori thought about the person she was with. 'Blake, why can't I just tell you? I love you so much. More now than ever. You're so kind and gentle.' her thoughts drifted away as she felt soft lips meet her neck.  
Blake couldn't control himself anymore. He saw a spot of her sweet skin peeking out from her hair. He slowly moved his lips onto her neck.  
Tori removed her head from his shoulder and looked deep into his eyes. Knowing he'd been caught he quickly apologized.  
"I'm sorry Tor. I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to." he was cut off by Tori's finger on his lips.  
"You don't need to apologize," she said as she put her hand on his cheek.  
He pulled her close again and gently laid his lips on hers. His heart was beating very fast now as he felt her return the kiss with an invitation to go deeper. He pulled away from her and kissed her again, this time with all the passion he had kept inside for her. Their tongues rolled over each other inside the warmth of their mouths. Blake's hands were roaming around her muscular back, as Tori was running her fingers through his hair. They came up gasping for air, their foreheads still touching.  
"Wow," Blake said.  
"We should have done that a long time ago," Tori replied. "Thank you. for everything you've done." She whispered.  
"Tori, I would do anything for you." As he said this he placed his hand under her chin and brought her face to his. "I love you Tori."  
Tori's heart skipped a beat. "I love you too Blake," she said as he brought her in for a long, gentle kiss.  
They pulled away and held each other. The candlelight played on their features. Blake looked at the beauty he held in his arms. She was everything to him. He leaned in to kiss her forehead and realized that she had fallen asleep. She was drained, emotionally and physically. He smiled at her and slowly moved away. He picked her up and carried her down to his room. He gently placed her down on the bed and covered her with his navy comforter. He sat next to her on the bed, watching her sleep. He pushed a small piece of hair out of her face, and got up to leave.  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
"I was going to let you sleep. I'll be on the couch."  
"No- this is your bed, you stay here and I'll just go."  
"Tori- you stay here, rest, and I'll go sleep on the couch."  
"Why don't you just stay here. with me?" she asked. "I don't want to be alone."  
"You sure? I don't want to.I dunno. I guess I just don't want to take advantage of you. I love you too much to do that."  
"You wouldn't be. I just need you to be with me. I really don't want to be alone right now."  
"Alright. do you want something more comfortable to sleep in? I think I have a shirt you could wear." Blake asked.  
"That would be great. I can't sleep in jeans." Tori replied.  
Blake wandered over to his closet and pulled out a FOXY racing t- shirt and threw it to Tori.  
"Thanks. I'll go in the bathroom and change." Tori said. She walked out of the room and down the hall. 


	5. meant to be

Lothor sat in his "throne" watching the events transpire between Tori and Charlie.  
"This thing that he speaks of must really be powerful. All the more reason for me to go after the rangers. But now the question remains- how do I get it from her?"  
  
Tori returned from the bathroom wearing Blake's t-shirt. It was a bit too big for her, but she loved having something of his on her body. She opened the door to his room and found Blake standing in front of his stereo looking for a station to fall asleep to. She stood in the doorway admiring his stance. He was wearing navy flannel pajama pants and was shirtless.  
The muscles on his back moved slightly as he moved the dial finding a station he liked, bring very lustful thoughts to her mind. He turned to see her standing in his shirt that came just above her knees, leaving her bare skin exposed.  
"I hope you don't mind," he said. "I sometimes have trouble falling asleep and the radio kinda helps."  
"No problem. I'm just glad that you're staying here with me. After everything I've been through today, I just need to be with someone."  
"You got it." He said as he walked over to her and grabbed her into a hug.  
Tori smiled and let out a yawn. Blake just looked into her sky blue eyes and saw how truly beautiful she was. Without saying a word he bent over and threw her over his shoulder.  
"Blake!" Tori half yelled half laughed. He picked her up and walked her over to the bed- plopping her down with a smile. She was still laughing when he laid her down and found himself leaning over her. They both laughed and then caught their breath- staring into each other's eyes. They both knew what was about to happen. They loved each other more than they had ever known it was possible to love a person. Their lips met in a kiss that was so sincere, so pure. He began kissing her neck when she stopped him.  
"Blake. "she whispered. He brought his head up to meet her gaze. "I've never done this before."  
"Me neither" he replied in a hushed tone.  
They both just looked at one another and knew that this was meant to be.  
"I love you," they said at the same time. They smiled and kissed tenderly as they edged their way fully onto the bed. Blake wrapped his arms around her warm body. She had her arms draped around his neck- her fingers playing with the back of his head causing him to moan softly. His hand slowly moved down her back to where he could feel her shirt starting to ride up. His hand went under- touching her bare skin. Tori could feel herself loosing control.  
Her hands roamed all over his bare skin. She felt him touch her back under her shirt with his hand. He slowly began to pull it up. She helped him out by moving herself, allowing him to lift the shirt off. She had taken her bra off already, not wanting to sleep in it. The sight of her exposed breasts made Blake even more eager to have her. He lowered his body onto hers- their chests now warm and touching. Tori let out a sigh of pleasure when she felt his skin on hers. Blake removed his lips from hers and began inching his way down her face, her neck, and finally her chest. Tori felt hot all over. She reached down and removed His pants, exposing his navy boxers.  
He let out a slight giggle as she traced her finger along the waistband.  
"Why are you teasing me?" he asked playfully.  
"Because I can"  
  
He kissed her lips again as his hands moved down her body to her underwear. Making quick work of it, he removed her blue lace panties, leaving her now completely nude. Tori followed his lead, and removed his boxers. There was a slight hesitation as they were lying naked on top of each other. Blake kissed her forehead and reached over to his nightstand and opened a small drawer, removing a foil package.  
"You were planning this?" Tori asked playfully as she kissed his shoulder.  
"Not exactly planning- more like wishful thinking." He leaned in and kissed her again, as he opened the package and put the condom on.  
He positioned himself between her legs. She stared up at him and caressed his face. He lowered his face to hers and kissed her sweet lips as her entered her body. Tori let out a small wince.  
"Are you okay?" he asked her.  
She shook her head 'yes.'  
He slowly continued to go deeper not wanting to cause her pain. The warm of her body was driving him crazy. The whole time they were looking at each other- after a few slow thrusts, Tori began to pick up the pace- being more comfortable with him. They intensified their kisses, each time being more passionate. Their bodies began to sweat. Tori let out moans as the beautiful pain rushed through her body. Blake was panting as he kept going faster. Every now and again they would ask if they other was alright- Tori ran her fingers along his back, pulling him closer and tighter as she could feel herself losing control. Blake held her body as close as he could. His head was now resting on Tori's shoulder, occasionally kissing her neck. Tori let out soft cry as she and Blake reached their climax.  
He collapsed on top of her- their two bodies recovering. He raised his face to hers, seeing that her eyes were closed slightly. Her hand reached up to his face, and he nuzzled his cheek into it.  
"I love you," she said just above a whisper.  
He placed a gentle, but firm kiss on her lips. "I love you too."  
He moved off of her and rolled over on his side, removing the condom and dropping it into the wastebasket next to his bed. He turned back to see his love beginning to drift into sleep. He wrapped his arms around her as she laid on her stomach with one hand over his chest- her head resting on his shoulder.  
"Hey Blake?" she asked.  
"Hmm," he replied sleepily.  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For just being there when I need you."  
"I'll always be there for you Tor." He said as he pulled her tighter and kissed her temple.  
  
As they were drifting off to sleep in each other's arms, a song began to play on the radio, sending them into a deep peaceful sleep-  
  
"I'll be there for you. These five words I swear to you. When you breath, I wanna be the air for you. I'll be there for you. I'd live and I'd die for you- Steel the sun from the sky for you. Words can't say what love can do. I'll be there for you. 


	6. the morning after

Tori awoke to two strong arms wrapped around her body- arms that made her feel safe for the first time in a long time. Her back was to him, and she could feel him breathing softly on her neck. She turned her head to see the dark haired Asian hottie that was holding her close. She just smiled and sighed as she settled deeper into his embrace. Blake responded by pulling her close and kissing her shoulder.  
"You have no idea how many times I dreamed of this," she whispered into the darkness.  
"I'm glad I could make your dream come true- you made mine." He said kissing her neck, then her cheek, and finally he rolled he so she was facing him and kissed her sweetly on her lips. They held each other again and drifted back to sleep.  
  
It was around 8 when Hunter arrived back home in the morning. He pulled into the parking lot of their apartment complex and was a little surprised to see a blue van parked near his door. He just smiled, shook his head and headed for the door. The smell of bacon and pancakes filled the air, along with a few mumblings coming from the kitchen. "SHIT!" Blake cursed as the grease from the pan splashed his hand again. "Dude, you're supposed to use a fork or something to turn that you know," Hunter said as he entered the kitchen. "Oh, hey bro. You're, uh, home early." "Yea, Dustin had to go somewhere this morning- I crashed on his couch last night. Man you should have been there! Shane was totally trying to hit on this girl and got shot down- hard! It was hilarious! But I can see by the van in the driveway that you had a pretty good night without us," he said smiling. Blake turned his head to keep from blushing. "Yea- it was a nice night." "So where is she now?" Hunter asked taking a piece of toast off a plate. "Still asleep." "Oh I see- you had a * very * good night" he said punching him in the arm. Blake stifled a laugh. "Yea man. But I gotta get this in to her before the pancakes get cold," he said motioning over to the tray on the counter. "Didn't you like cook last night?" "No. We sort of- had to take care of something and I totally spaced on the whole reason I asked her here. "Rrriiigghhhttt." Hunter said smiling. "Whatever dude. Just give me that tray while I try to finish this before I burn all my skin off." Hunter just laughed at his brother, handed him the tray and went into his room.  
  
The sun hit her face as she sat up in bed, holding Blake's navy sheets around her. 'Where the hell did I thrown that shirt?' she thought. Looking around, she finally found it and shimmied into it. 'It still smells like him' she thought dreamily. Another smell filled her nose as she saw Blake come in with a tray of food.  
"What? What is all this?" she said in surprise.  
He came over to the bed and set the tray down in front of her. "Well," he said settling down next to her," I figured since I didn't get a chance to make you dinner, I could make you breakfast instead."  
She smiled and kissed him.  
"Thank you. This is great! I don't remember that last time I had breakfast in bed."  
"Well, hopefully this won't be the last time you'll be seeing me in the morning." He said leaning in for another kiss.  
She smiled back at him and leaned her head against his.  
"So- are you going to eat, or did I scorch my hand in vain?" he asked jokingly.  
Tori laughed, kissed him once more, and started to eat.  
  
"Marah! Kapri!" Lothor screamed. "Yes uncle!" the two airheads bellowed. "I have a job for you" "A job? For us?" Kapri squealed in excitement. "Are you sure you want us to do it, because we usually screw everything up," Marah replied. "Ouch!" she cried as her sister hit her. "Yes- I picked you for a reason. I need you to find me some jewelry." He began. "Jewelry?!" They both cried. "This means we get to go shopping!" "QUIET!" he screamed. The two shut up immediately. "I said need you to FIND. Not buy." They both stood still awaiting their orders. "Now," he began. " I need you to go to earth and get a necklace from the Blue Wind ranger." "What kind of necklace? Like a choker, or a charm, or beads, or---" Marah blurted out. "Will you shut up and let me finish?!" "Oops, sorry Uncle." She said looking at the floor. "It's a very particular necklace. It's a round, blue pendant hanging on a silver chain." "Blue- Silver chain- got it" Kapri said saluting her uncle and grabbing Marah by the arm. "And girls," he called. "Do anything you have to in order to get it from her." With those last words they disappeared on a flash of light.  
  
Tori left the Bradley's apartment after her breakfast and headed home to get ready for her day- nothing major. 'Maybe I'll work on that test sensei's giving me on how to channel my powers- again.' She grimaced think back to the last time she had "the test."  
  
~ "Just concentrate" he said to her. Use your inner ninja and channel your other power with it."  
She was trying to create an energy ball that would enable her to destroy the simulation of an alien in front of her.  
Mustering up all her strength, she tried. Her hands raised above her head- "I summon Blue ninja powers of the rising waters!" she called out holding her hands together. She felt her ninja powers take shape in the form of a small orb between her hands. Now for the added punch of her other power. She concentrated on the amulet that hung around her neck. The stone began to glow, ,but as suddenly as it happened, the stone went dark again and the water ball evaporated in her hands. "I can't do it sensei!" she cried as she sank to her knees.  
"You can do anything you pu t your mind to. The power comes from deep within. You just need to learn how to use it."  
"But how?"  
"When the time is right, you will find the outlet for your power." ~  
  
'Right' she thought. 'Find an outlet' she repeated to herself as she pushed the door to her apartment open. She threw her keys on the kitchen table, seeing a note propped up.  
  
~Hey Tor-  
I stopped by to fix your computer like you asked. Everything is working fine now. By the way, Dad wants you to come to Ops early tomorrow for another "test" but I'm sure you knew that already. Well, I'm off.  
~Cam  
  
Tori smiled as she placed the note back on the table. After sensei took her in, Cam became like a brother to her. They grew up together, and when she moved out on her own they both felt a bit of separation anxiety. She had a key made for him in case he needed anything, or if she did. 'He must have come by last night.' She said. Making her way through the kitchen into the hall, she headed to the bathroom to take a shower and try to concentrate on her test- or Blake- whichever came to mind first. 


	7. first attempt

"So I got home and her van was still in the driveway," Hunter leaned in to tell Dustin and Shane. They both had huge grins on their faces when they saw Blake walk in to Storm Chargers.  
"Hey guys," he started. The tree boys just stared at him still grinning away.  
"What?" Blake asked.  
"Dude- you know what," Dustin said playfully punching him in the arm.  
"So, what happened?" Shane said.  
Blake looked up at the three guys who were anxiously waiting for his reply. His face blushed slightly.  
"I knew it!" Shane yelled.  
"Whatever guys," Blake said as he went to unload a box smiling.  
"So did you finally get up the nerve to kiss her?" Dustin asked.  
"A gentleman never kisses and tells," Blake replied.  
"Well I don't know about you, but I don't see any gentlemen here!" Hunter said as his little bro began to "play fight".  
  
Tori lifted the small silver box off her bookshelf and removed the cover revealing the brilliant blue pendent. Taking it out she slipped it over her head letting it settle on her chest. The blue stone seemed to change different shades as she moved it through her fingers.  
'Find an outlet' she repeated to herself. Closing her eyes she thought long and hard about what exactly an outlet was. ' How the hell am I supposed to find my outlet when I don't even know what an outlet is?' she asked herself frustrated. 'Oh well. Better get to Ops.' She streaked her way through the endless forest until she landed in front of the waterfall. Opening the secret portal, she entered the underground lair.  
  
Inside she found her "brother" sitting in his usual spot in front of the super computer. He turned in his seat to see the blonde bouncing down the stairs- a huge grin plastered across her face.  
"Hey you," he said to her as she gave him a hug. "Where were you last night? I thought you'd be home."  
"I was out," she said still smiling as she turned away from him, "with Blake."  
"Oh, I get it. That's why you're so happy this morning." Tori just looked at him and laughed. "I guess it is." After a dew more quiet moments Cam spoke up.  
"Dad's waiting for you outside."  
"I just came from outside and didn't see him."  
"Well, he's out there waiting to test you again."  
"Great" she said sarcastically. "I'll be back." She called running outside once again.  
She didn't see sensei anywhere. She ventured further into the forest, but still couldn't find him.  
"Sensei!" she called. "Sensei, I'm ready for my test!"  
Suddenly she sensed someone behind her. Spinning around quickly she found no one. Again she felt the presence of another person near her. She turned around once more and to her surprise she saw Sensei sitting on a rock staring at her.  
"I see your defense training has paid off."  
She walked over to where he was and sat down on the ground in front of him.  
"Sensei, what exactly is an outlet? You keep telling me that if I find my outlet, I can channel my powers."  
"An outlet is exactly what it sounds like. It is a way of letting your powers out. When you find the right one, you will know."  
"So I have to find something that will set my powers off- like a trigger."  
He nodded in approval. Tori rose from the ground, stood up and closed her eyes. 'Alright, concentrate' she said in her head. Raising her hands above her head, she tried to once again form an energy ball. "I summon Blue ninja Powers of the Rising-" she was cut off by a beam of energy striking the ground next to her. Tori was thrown to the ground. When she raised her head she saw Marah and Kapri with about twenty Kelzacks in front of her.  
  
"Well well what do we have here?" Kapri grinned. "A little lone Ranger." Tori rose quickly.  
"Sensei! Get out of here!" she cried as a Kelzack attacked her. "Go get the others!" as another one punched her in the stomach. Sensei flipped his way out of the woods and back to ops.  
"Cam you must contact the others and go help Tori! She's being attacked in the woods!"  
Cam called the others as he ran through the woods to Tori. Meanwhile Tori was battling the Kelzacks with everything she had. She was flung to the ground and held down by about 7 of them when Marah bent over her. Tori eyes flew down to where Marah was looking- the amulet. Her hand reached down to grab it when a stream of green light hit it. The Kelzacks got off of Tori and went after the newcomer. Cam was morphed and slashing left and right with his saber.  
  
"Uh- Gotta Go" Kapri said, disappearing with her sister and the Kelzacks. Cam looked over to Tori as streaks of red, yellow, crimson, and navy appeared. Blake ran over to her and grabbed her in a tight hug.  
"Blake I'm fine, really," she said slowly moving away from him.  
"You sure?"  
"Yes!" she said planting a small kiss on his lips. "I'm fine!"  
The other Rangers sat back and watched the happy couple. Dustin jokingly started making kissy noises to which Hunter and Shane laughed. Cam smiled at his "sister's happiness." Tori turned her head at Dustin.  
"You're gonna get it dirtboy!" she cried chasing back to Ops.  
  
Back on Lothor's ship  
Lothor watched Blake and Tori as Marah and Kapri entered the ship.  
"We're really sorry uncle! Please don't-"  
"Shut up! Yes you failed in getting the amulet, but I think I may have found another way to get what I want." 


	8. the plot thickens

"What do you mean uncle?" Marah said as she pushed her way past her sister.  
"I mean- that there may be more than one way to get that necklace from her."  
Marah and Kapri looked at each other with blank stares. "We still don't get it!" they cried.  
"It's simple. I want something she has, so they only way to get that thing from her is to get something that she wants- like the navy thunder ranger." He said, a wicked smile spread across his face.  
Marah and Kapri nodded their heads in approval.  
"Zurgane!" Lothor bellowed.  
"SIR!" Zurgane said saluting.  
"I want you to go to Earth and kidnap the Navy Thunder Ranger."  
  
Dustin tore down the stairs into ops with Tori right on his heels. The others quickly followed them laughing hysterically. Tori caught Dustin and pinned him on the floor, tickling him causing him to burst into a laughing fit, bringing tears to his eyes.  
"Uncle! Uncle!" he cried out. Tori smiled, satisfied with her win and helped her friend up.  
"Tori, are you alright?" Sensei asked.  
"Yes Sensei, I'm fine-" she trailed off.  
"Is there something you would like to share?"  
"It's just- well- I think Marah was trying to take this," she said putting her hand to her chest clutching her pendent.  
"This is grave news. Lothor knows that you hold a great power, and now he will stop at nothing until he obtains it."  
Tori's eyes were cold and firm. Blake went over to her and put his arm around her shoulder. Shane, Dustin , and Cam had fear in their eyes. Hunter stood there, not knowing what was going on.  
"What do you mean by a great power?" he asked sheepishly.  
"Tori, perhaps you should explain." Sensei said.  
  
"Well Hunter, when my mother passed away, she left me this," she held up the pendent. "She told me that it held a great power and that it could never fall into the wrong hands. Lothor must have found out about it-"  
"But now the question remains- HOW did he find out?" Shane said.  
Blake could feel Tori tense as she answered the question. "Oh god" she whispered. "He must have seen me and Charlie-"  
At the sound of that name, Shane, Dustin, and Cam shot up.  
"Charlie?" Hunter asked cautiously.  
"That son of a bitch," Shane said, his fist beginning to tighten.  
"Is he still here?" Dustin scowled.  
"What I wouldn't give to beat the shit out of him." Cam said.  
They all turned and looked at Cam in surprise. "What? Nobody hurts my family and gets away with it."  
Tori smiled at the sudden protectiveness her friends had for her. Blake pulled her tighter, and she sighed.  
"Alright hunter- I know you're pretty in the dark about all this so let me start from the beginning-" she said.  
"And then Blake showed up and, I think, scared the shit out of him." She said concluding her story, smiling at Blake.  
Hunter had his head down as he heard her finish. "Alright now I'm pissed. If he ever comes near you again, I'll kill him." All the others nodded their heads in agreement.  
Sensei interrupted, "I think he is the least of our worries- right now we need to prevent Lothor from getting the amulet." They all stared at Tori.  
"No no no" she said standing up. "I know what you're all thinking, but I don't need a bodyguard."  
"Tori, we don't think you need a bodyguard," Cam began. "We just don't you to get hurt." His words were sincere.  
"Don't worry Cam, between the five of you, I don't think I'll be alone." She smiled.  
They all seemed satisfied with that.  
  
Later that day Tori had just gotten back from beach- her hair still soaked with seawater.  
"Shit. My lead's about to snap." She said as she loaded her board into her van. 'I guess I'll just have to go to Storm Chargers to get another one.' A smile came to her face.  
Hunter and Blake were in the back loading some stock pipes on a shelf when Blake broke the silence.  
"Hey bro? How would you feel about me staying with Tori for awhile?"  
"Like, you moving out?"  
"No- nothing like that- it's just with all this stuff going on, and how she shouldn't be alone-"  
Hunter smiled at his little brother. "You're so gone man." He said shaking his head and sighing. "You really love her huh?"  
Blake nodded. "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her."  
As he said this, the object of his affection entered the store. He watched her as she walked over to the surf rack and grabbed a blue lead for her board. She walked over to the counter where Dustin rang her up and handed her a bag.  
"Where's Shane?" she asked.  
"The skate park, where else?" they laughed. Tori didn't see Blake sneak up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder.  
"Can I help you?" she asked turning around to give him a kiss.  
"Are you guys gonna do that all the time?" Dustin asked staring at them playfully.  
"Maybe" Blake said kissing her again. Dustin threw his hands in the air and walked over to turn the sign around to CLOSED.  
"So," Tori said, "what are you doing tonight Mr. Bradley?"  
"Whatever you want Ms. Hanson." He said pulling her in for another soft kiss.  
"You guys seriously need to get a room," Dustin called as he walked out the door. "Hey Hunter! Don't forget to lock up!"  
"Not a bad idea," Tori said.  
Hunter walked out and over to where Blake and Tori were.  
"Hey- that thing we were talking about- it's cool. Go as long as you want." He winked at Blake. Tori shot a strange look at her boyfriend.  
"C'mon" he said. "Let's go," grabbing her hand. She gave in and followed him out.  
"Thanks bro!" he called to Hunter as they walked towards the park.  
"Blake? Where are we going? My van's back at the store."  
"Just for a walk- something to do on a great night like this," he said staring up at the sky as the colors changed slowly from blue to yellow and red.  
"This is beautiful" Tori said.  
She captivated Blake. "Yea it is," he said gazing on his love causing her to blush.  
"Okay- now tell me the real reason you brought me out here." She said jokingly.  
"Well- I was actually wondering how you would feel about a roommate for a little while."  
Tori glared at him. "I told you I'll be fine. I do not need 24 hour surveillance!"  
"No Tor you don't understand. I was talking about me."  
Her face lit up as her excitement rose. "Are you serious!? I would LOVE that!" she cried throwing her arms around him, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Their kiss turned from a playful show of affection, to one of full passion. His hands roamed her back as she smoothed her thumb along his jaw line. After several minutes they pulled away looking for oxygen. Blake got a devilish look in his eyes that Tori returned.  
"Let's go home," she said taking his hand.  
As they were walking back to the van, Tori stopped suddenly.  
"What is it?" Blake asked.  
"Someone's behind us. I can sense it."  
As soon as she finished her sentence a blast shot at them knocking them on their backs. They rose to see Zurgane with his usual band of Kelzacks as well as Kapri. Jumping to their feet, they morphed and were ready for battle. Zurgane headed for Blake as Kapri went for Tori. Kelzacks were everywhere. Tori called into her morpher for help, but no one responded. Kapri shot her sword knocking Tori down. Blake tried to run to her, but he was stopped by Zurgane blocking his path. Pulling out his Thunder Staff, Blake and Zurgane went at it. With one swift swipe of his sword, Zurgane knocked Blake down. Kelzacks gathered around the fallen navy ranger and pinned him to the ground. Tori Ran towards him but was again hit by Kapri.  
She struggled to get up, but couldn't get there in time. She put her visor down and was staring at Blake who had done the same. They locked eyes for a brief moment before they all disappeared, taking Blake with them. 


	9. Lost and Found

He opened his eyes in the dark, dirty room. He tried to move his hands but found that they were shackled together attached to the wall. He hung there, both arms stretched out leaving him in a spread eagle position. His suit dissolved as he regained his composure.  
'What the hell happened?' he thought to himself.  
"So we meet again Thunder Ranger." Lothor said entering the dimly lit area.  
Blake tried to go after him but was held back by the chain restraints.  
"Struggle all you want." He said hitting Blake in the chest with n energy blast, causing him to slump over in pain.  
"What do you want with me?" Blake managed to get out.  
"Bait for your little girlfriend."  
"You leave Tori out of this!" Blake screamed.  
"Now now. Don't over exert yourself- we wouldn't want you tired for the big broadcast." He said walking away with a sick grin on his face.  
Blake hung there lost in thought. 'Tori.'  
  
"NO!" Tori cried as Blake disappeared. Her body went numb, then her mind went dark.  
Opening her eyes, she found herself in the familiar surroundings of Ops. She shot up off the table-  
"We have to go save him!"  
The guys all turned their attention to her as Cam went over the calm her.  
"Tori, calm down- save who?"  
"Blake! Zurgane and hi band of losers took him!" she cried falling down again in a fit of tears. Cam grabbed her as she fell. She looked up at Hunter whose eyes were now filled with rage-his fist shaking.  
Shane, seeing the anger rising in his friend placed a hand on Hunter's shoulder.  
"It's alright man. We'll get him back." Hunter shook his shoulder away and went over to Tori. Seeing the pain in her eyes, he grabbed her into a hug.  
"Don't worry Tor- I swear to god we'll get him back."  
Tori calmed down as he spoke. She pulled away and turned to leave.  
"Where are you going? Dustin called after her.  
"To find Blake."  
"Uh, Tori-" Cam stuttered. "I think we just found him."  
  
Lothor's ugly face now filled the screen of the super computer. "Hello Rangers- looks like your one ranger short. Could this belong to you?" he said moving away revealing a battered Blake chained to a wall.  
"NO!" Tori cried rushing at the screen.  
Lothor laughed. "Now I'm only going to say this once-"  
They all gathered now listening carefully.  
"If you ever want to see your little blue boy again, you'll give me what I want- I think you know what I'm talking about Blue Ranger."  
They all now turned and looked at Tori, who had a murderous look in her eyes.  
"If you don't-" he blasted Blake with another energy shot causing Tori and Hunter to cry out. "Till then Rangers." The screen went black.  
  
They all just stood there, silent. Cam looked around the room at his friends. Shane and Dustin stunned, hunter had tears gathering in his eyes, and Tori- Tori's eyes were clouded over. Suddenly Cam saw a change in them and knew what she was thinking.  
"Tori- Don't event think about it." Cam said breaking the silence. "There has to be another way."  
Tori looked up into his brown eyes. "No Cam- I'm not going to stand idly by and lose someone else that I love- not again- not when I can save them."  
There she said it- she loved Blake. The revelation in those words caused the others to come out of their trance. Tori spoke, her voice angered-  
"Yes I LOVE HIM. And I'm going to get him back- no matter what."  
Hunter let a tear slide down his cheek. "Tor- I love him too, but Cam's right- we can't let you give him your amulet. There has to be another way."  
"But there isn't! It's simple- he has something I want, and I have something he wants. We'll trade."  
Sensei, who had been silent throughout his whole thing finally made his presence known. "Victoria," Tori winced as he called her that. The only time her full name was ever used when she was in trouble. "We must accept that Blake has been captured. I agree with the others. We need to explore other options." Tori nodded her head, raising her tear stained cheeks. "Yes Sensei." "But we can't just leave him up there to be tormented-" Hunter said. "No Hunter- we cannot." The guinea pig said. Tori slumped down to the floor putting her head in her hands. 'I know what I have to do' she said to herself. The hours rolled by, with no definite answers to the big question- how were they going to get Blake out? "What if we like snuck onto his ship?" Dustin suggested. "Or what if we lure Lothor down her and finally take him out?" Shane added. Hunter punched the wall. "This is ridiculous! We have to do SOMETHING." They all just looked at Hunter, understanding the hurt in his eyes. "C'mon Tor back me up," he said turning to where Tori was sitting, but she was gone. "Tori?" he asked looking around for her. "Where did she go?" But he as well as the others knew exactly where she went.  
  
As the guys were consumed with their thoughts on how to free Blake, Tori silently slipped out of ops and streaked to a cliff overlooking the ocean. She raised her head to the sky- the once clear blue eyes were now filled with sadness, anger, and hate. 'I have to do this- for Blake.'  
  
"LOTHOR!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME YOU FUCKING COWARD! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!"  
  
A bolt of lightning struck behind her revealing the jackass in question. "Now that's no way for a lady to be speaking-" he said. "Where is he?" she demanded staring him down. "First things first- give me the amulet." Tori reached inside her shirt and pulled out her necklace, holding it tight in her fist. "Where is he?" she demanded again. With a snap of his fingers, Blake fell from the sky landing in a heap, barely moving. Tori rushed forward only to be blocked by a shield surrounding him. "Now give me the amulet and you'll get you're little boyfriend back." Tori's hand began to tremble as she clutched the charm on her breast. "Tori-" Blake tried to get out. Her eyes shot over to him. "Don't do it-" he said before his head fell to the ground again. Tears flew from her eyes as she reached her decision. "Alright. I'll give it to you," she pulled the necklace off and held it out for him. He snatched it from her and laughed. "Now let him go." She cried, her words firm. He waved his hand and the shield dissolved. Tori ran over to him and held his lifeless body. "What did you do to him?!" she cried. "Oh, did you want him back in one piece? Sorry-" he said sarcastically as he flew back into space. Tori held Blake close to her body. "Please wake up Blake-" she whispered. "Please-" she pleaded once more kissing his forehead.  
  
"TORI!" Shane called out. They fan out of ops when the realized that she had left. Shane and Dustin were in the woods outside ops, Hunter and Cam headed for the beach.  
Cam wandered the sandy shores- "TORI!" but he got no response. He tried her morpher again, but she was either ignoring it, or something was wrong with it. 'Damn it where are you?'  
Hunter was having the same problem as he climbed up a path towards the cliffs. "TORI!" he called. "TORI!"  
Tori heard her name being called not too far away- "Hunter. HUNTER! HELP ME!" she cried.  
Hunter heard her cry and followed her voice. He entered a small clearing to find Tori with his brother in her arms. Running over to them he placed one hand on her shoulder and the other on Blake.  
"Is he-?" Hunter asked quietly, not wanting to finish his thought.  
Tori looked at him shaking her head. "No." She ran her fingers through his hair.  
"Better contact the others." Hunter said pulling his morpher to his mouth. "Guys I found Tori and Blake. We're at the cliffs. Within seconds red, yellow, and green streaks landed next to Tori and their fallen teammate.  
"Tori? How did you-" Dustin began.  
Cam and Tori locked eyes as Dustin spoke. Tori forced her eyes back down to Blake.  
"Tori how could you?" Cam demanded.  
"I told you Cam- I wasn't going to lose him, so I did what I had to."  
"You mean you gave him the amulet?" Shane scolded.  
Tori looked at her teammates. They all were disappointed in her- she had let them down. "I did what I had to to save Blake and I'd do it again." She said firmly.  
At that, the boys backed off her. They all knew that her heart was in the right place, and if they had been placed in the same situation they would have done the same.  
  
Lothor returned to his ship victorious. "Zurgane! Get down there and finish them while they're weak."  
"Yes Sir!" He quickly descended to earth with every Kelzack and Alien in his arsenal.  
"This time," Lothor said smiling, "the Rangers will be done for good." He wandered over to his viewing screen and watched the scene play out, all the time clutching the one power that would finally defeat the Rangers. 


	10. Plans and partings

A small movement from the figure in Tori's arms brought the rangers back to attention.  
"Blake?" Hunter asked kneeling over him.  
Blake's eyes fluttered open. "What the- how did I get here?" he asked attempting to sit up.  
Tori gently pulled him back down to her, tears of joy gathering. "Tori? Why are you crying?"  
Her face broke out into a huge smile as she pulled him closer and planted a small, tender kiss on his lips. "I'm just so glad you're alright- " Blake smiled up at her and glanced around.  
"Ahh- my head," he groaned. "You guys- we need to get out of here, quick."  
"Why? What's going on?" Shane asked.  
"I heard Lothor and his goons talking- they're planning on a full out invasion- he figured he'd strike when we were weak." He sighed as he spoke those last words. 'Shit- why me?'  
"Right. Let's get out of here- Cyber Cam?" Cam spoke into his morpher.  
"Yo Bro! What's the static?"  
"Teleport all of us back to Ops."  
"You got it!"  
Within seconds all six rangers were now back in the safety of Ops. Tori still held Blake in her arms. Hunter and Dustin went over and lifter him up. Taking him to a small back room, they laid him down on an awaiting cot. Shane soon followed, leaving Tori alone with Sensei and Cam.  
Tori got to her feet and slowly raised her head to meet Cam's gaze- Sensei perched on his shoulder.  
"Before you say anything," she began," I know what I did was wrong, but I don't regret it. I understood the risk I was taking, and I'm willing to accept the consequences from the actions I made."  
Cam sank into his chair letting out a sigh. Sensei flipped off his shoulder and landed on the table. Tori sat on her knees to accept her lecture.  
" We cannot always follow the path that lies before us. Sometimes the wrong road leads you to the right place, and in your case, I think that by sacrificing your amulet, you gained the greatest power." He looked over her shoulder at the darkened hallway where Blake had been taken. Tori turned her head to see Shane, Dustin, and Hunter walking out. She turned her head back to Sensei- a questioning smile on her lips. "Go to him."  
Her smile went wide as she just about ran from the room. Entering the dark hallway, she made her way towards the light emanating from the small room. Blake was sitting up, a bottle of water in his hands and a bandage wrapped around his bare chest- a small spot of red seeped through.  
"Hey," she whispered as she went to him.  
"Hey," he replied softly staring into her eyes. His gaze drifted away to the bottle he held in his hands. "They told me what you did." He finally got out.  
"Blake I had to- there was no other way."  
"Yes there was! There had to be!" he yelled throwing the bottle across the room- hitting the wall.  
Tori stepped back, his sudden change in tone scared the shit out of her. Realizing what he'd done, he put his head in his hands. "Oh god- I'm sorry Tor- I'm so sorry. Please come here." He extended his arms out. Tori ran over to him, just about knocking him over. Blake Winced when he felt her body push against his chest.  
"Oh my god- Blake- I'm so sorry," she said gently placing her hand on his chest. "Are you alright?" she said concerned.  
"Yea- just a bruised rib I think." Tori saw the blood on his bandage.  
  
"Oh shit- you're- you're bleeding-"  
"It's just a little cut- I promise," he said gently stroking her face. Her hand met his and held it there. He slowly pulled her in for a passionate kiss making them both lose their breath.  
  
Back in the main room, they guys contemplated their situation.  
"Alright, so we know that Lothor has the amulet," Dustin said.  
"And we know that he's planning some huge invasion," chimed in Hunter.  
"So the question is, how do we stop it from happening?" Cam finished.  
Shane had been quiet during the discussion- his mind finally settling on a final solution. "Why don't we just take Lothor out for good?"  
The others turned their heads at the sudden suggestion. "Are you serious?" Cam and Dustin said at the same time.  
"Why not? I mean if he's on his way down here to finish us, why don't we do the same and try to finish him?"  
"Because it's suicide dude. I mean he was tough before, but now he has Tori's necklace and Blake's out of commission- we'll be crushed." Dustin said looking at his best friend. Cam turned back to the computer and started punching in some unreadable type of script that made the others' heads spin.  
After a few silent moments, he turned to face the others. "I think Shane has a point."  
"Whoa- you mean you actually agree with me?" Shane said dumbfounded.  
"I know it's hard to believe, but yes. I've been going over the specs on the zords as well as our weapons. If we distribute our powers in small increments slowly, we may have enough power in the end to defeat all that he has to offer."  
For once, Dustin actually understood. "So like, we can only be given a little bit of energy at a time so we'll have enough for one final blow?"  
"Exactly."  
"Even without Blake?" Hunter finally said.  
They all went quiet again. "Yes Hunter- it can be done, but understand, we'll all have extremely low power levels, but it can be done."  
"I'm in," came from Shane, followed by Dustin, Hunter, and finally Cam.  
"So who wants to break up the 'love fest' in there to tell Tor and Blake?" Dustin joked motioning to the hall.  
  
Blake released her from the kiss, but not from his arms. She hugged him tighter, trying not to hurt his battered body.  
"Why did you give it up Tor? I told you not to-" he whispered.  
Tori looked right at him. "You were there when I needed you, and I was there when you needed me- simple as that. I would do anything to know you were alright." She said burying her head into his shoulder. He sighed, laying a kiss on her neck.  
  
There was a soft tapping on the doorframe, bringing them out of their trance. Hunter slowly approached them.  
"Hey bro- how you feeling?"  
"Like I just got run over by a truck," he said trying to laugh.  
Hunter laughed with him, then got down to the matter at hand. "Uh- Tor, we kinda need to talk- all of us," he said looking at Blake.  
"Can you walk?" he asked.  
"I think I'll manage," he said swinging his legs over the side of the cot onto the floor. He put his arm around Tori's shoulder and with her help, walked out into the main room where the others explained what was going to happen.  
"I'm in," Tori said.  
"Me too," Blake joined in.  
"Sorry man, no way in hell am I letting you go," Hunter said. "You're too weak. I'm not going to risk you getting hurt worse than you are."  
"But-" he was cut off by the super computer's alarm going off. Pulling up a visual, Cam saw people all over the city running for cover as an army of Kelzacks paraded down the streets. At the beach and in the woods, aliens and monsters were either terrorizing citizens, or causing destruction.  
"No time to argue," Cam said. "We have to go- now."  
Tori sat Blake on the table and began to turn away when he grasped her wrist. Pulling her back to him, he crushed his lips into hers. "Be careful- I love you."  
"I will- I love you too."  
Tori ran over to where the guys were gathered.  
"Ready?" Shane said.  
"Ready."  
"Ninja Storm-"  
"Thunder Storm-"  
"Samurai Storm-"  
"Ranger form, ha!"  
  
They all disappeared in their respective colors of light, leaving Blake and Sensei to watch the destruction of Blue Bay Harbor. 


	11. The battle

The rangers materialized on the beach behind a rock. Peering around, they saw about ten aliens milling around looking for trouble.  
"Alright," Shane said taking charge. "Tori and Hunter stay here, Dustin and I will head to the forest, and Cam- think you can take on the Kelzacks in the city?"  
"You got it." Cam said- streaking away towards downtown.  
"If you need backup, you know how to reach us," Tori said laying a hand on Shane's shoulder. Shane nodded his head and quickly disappeared with Dustin in tow.  
Hunter turned to Tori- "You ready?"  
"As ready as I'll ever be- let's go."  
  
The battle began- Tori and Hunter jumped out from their hiding spot. They were immediately spotted and were ambushed by a barrage of swords, staffs, and any other thing they had to fight with. Tori had her ninja sword in hand, slashing away at the first two that came at her. Her stokes were quick and accurate. Sparks flew as they fell in pain. Changing it to blaster mode, she shot at the other three now rushing for her. Normally they would fall in a heap, but her blasts didn't hold as much punch as they normally would- 'the power drain- right' she reminded herself.  
Nearby, Hunter wasn't haven't as much luck. Brining his thunder staff out from his back, he swiped at all five creatures. His strike hit one of them and it only stumbled back. Bringing it to full power he again swiped at them again. One of them fell and exploded in a burst of flame. 'One down, four to go.'  
  
An army of the black and red creatures surrounded Cam. His saber slashed right through them. Just when he thought he had defeated them all, more appeared. He was fighting a never-ending battle. 'I have to do this! I can't let that asshole of an uncle win.' Switching to super samurai mode, he continued to fight, more determined than ever to succeed.  
  
In the woods, Shane was pinned against a tree, taking the worst beating he had ever known. Suddenly the ground shook and the alien let go, falling to the ground. Shane looked over to Dustin who nodded his head and continued to beat he ground causing more of them to fall. Grabbing his hawk blaster, Shane fired at the nearest creature, knocking him down.  
"Dustin!" he screamed as he saw his best friend knocked to the ground- not moving. Shane balled his fist. 'I hope I have enough power for this.'  
"Battlizer Mode!"  
  
Lothor watched from his ship. "Excellent. Everything's going according to plan. They'll use up all their energy and then I'll deal the final blow," he said fingering the charm the he had around his neck.  
  
Hunter had his crimson blaster in hand as he and Tori stumbled towards each other. Their backs touched. They were surrounded. "I have an idea," Tori said. "Call your zord."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yea- I mean he can't make then all grow can he? At least we can take out a few of them in the process." Hunter nodded as he called his zord. The crimson insectizord came bounding over the dunes. Tori called her dolphin zord. They jumped into eh driver's seats and let their lasers do the work. They may not have been at full power, but they still packed a punch for the now tiny aliens. Tori fired first leaving a large black mark on the sandy shores where three of them once stood. Hunter's intense firing took out five, leaving them one monster each to contend with on foot. The power levels in the zords were running dangerously low. They bailed out and headed back down to finish what they had started.  
  
Shane flew into the sky. The wings of his armor extended and then contracted, sending a huge blast of energy at two aliens. The disintegrated into the forest floor as Shane fell from the sky with a thud. His armor was no longer protecting him- in fact, his suit wasn't protecting him. Shane felt the cold ground on his bare skin. 'Fuck- I used up all my energy' he thought to himself. Dustin saw his friend's state and rushed over to protect him. He know had eight to contend with.  
"Dustin!" he heard through his communicator. "Call your zord! You can take out more of them that way!" he heard Hunter's voice call. Dustin's lion zord plowed through the forest. Grabbing Shane, he jumped up into it.  
"Dude, I know it's cramped in here, but you have to give me some room!" he yelled at Shane. Shane backed away as much as he could and let Dustin go to work.  
  
Cam was running on empty. His arms and legs ached with a burning pain searing through his every muscle. He could feel himself weakening. Mustering all the strength he had left he began a final savage strike against the remaining Kelzacks.  
  
Blake and Sensei stood in ops watching all that was happening. Blake was pacing around, but quickly turned to the screen when he heard the lion zord roar. He saw it blast at the remaining aliens in the forest, instantly turning them to dust.  
  
The final blast caused the lion zord to shake violently. Dustin and Shane landed hard on the forest floor. Dustin, now de-morphed as well, crawled to his feet first.  
"Shane? Dude, you alright?"  
"No- I'm dead- and buried," he struggled a laugh. Dustin smiled at him. Hearing a loud explosion coming in the direction of the beach, they sprung to their feet and streaked towards Tori and Hunter.  
  
Cam hit the last of the Kelzacks with all he had. It flew into the air, landed on the ground and disappeared. Cam was breathing heavily. He felt a sharp pain in his chest as his suit too dissolved. Clutching his Samurai amulet, he felt a sharp pain in his heart- 'Tori' he thought. Since they had been younger, somehow Tori and Cam could feel when the other was in need of help. Maybe they were psychic or something. Regardless, he knew there was something wrong. Struggling to his feet, he streaked to the beach.  
  
Blake watched in terror as he saw Tori fall. Her suit was gone and she wasn't moving. "Sensei- I can't take this! I have to get out there!"  
"Blake you are in no condition to go yet. I too feel your frustration, but we cannot join in the battle." Blake slammed his fist against the table. He knew Sensei's words were true, but he couldn't control himself. "No Sensei- I have to do this- she sacrificed the only thing she had in the world for me! I can't just let her suffer like that."  
Before sensei could respond, Blake was out the door.  
"Thunder Storm, Ranger form ha!"  
  
At the beach, Hunter was in front of Tori trying to shield her from the two freaks in front of them. Shane, Dustin, and Cam all arrived at the same time. They ran over to Hunter and Tori. "Get out of here!" the crimson ranger yelled at them. They helped Tori and watched as Hunter took his final shot. His thunder staff struck the ground with his final burst of energy. The aliens blew up, as he collapsed to the ground. His suit faded away revealing a very badly beaten Hunter.  
The others rushed over to him, helping him up to his feet. "You alright?" Shane asked.  
"Yea, I'm fine, just worked. What about you guys? Everything alright with you?"  
They all nodded. "I think we got all of them," Tori said breathing hard.  
  
A dark, evil laugh filled the air. The Rangers looked up in horror as they saw Lothor hovering above them. "Forget about me? I'm hurt. I figured you'd save the best for last, so here I am. Oh I'm going to enjoy this." He descended to the sand. "By the way, thank you Blue Ranger for your little gift." He held up the amulet . Tori sprung forward only to be held back by Cam. "Somehow it's not going to be very satisfying destroying just the five of you. I was hoping to get the whole super hero family in one try."  
  
The familiar sound of thunder boomed just behind him. "You want the whole family? You got it!" Blake cried as his thunder staff struck Lothor in the back. "But I think you that all wrong- the family's going to destroy you!" he cried hitting him again. Lothor hit the sand as Blake went over to his friends. He lifted his visor- "You guys alright?"  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" Hunter yelled.  
"Nice to see you too bro."  
"You know what I mean. You should be back at ops."  
"I wasn't going to sit back and watch you guys get hurt." He gaze now fell to Tori- "Not when I could save you." Tori ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. He wrapped her up in his arms and breathed deeply.  
"Now isn't this sweet. Too bad it won't last," he cried as a stream of energy pulled Blake away, hoisting him into the air. He struggled against the shock surrounding his body. Lothor lowered his hand, sending Blake crashing into the sand.  
They others stood back, tears welling up in their eyes. They wanted to help him, but they were so weak. Nothing could save him now. He was making the ultimate sacrifice for the ones he cared about in the world.  
"This is the end Navy ranger!" Lothor cried. His hand went to the pendent on his chest. "you can thank your little girlfriend for giving me the power to destroy you." He lifted the amulet high above his head, a huge energy ball began to form around it. Blake's visor opened. His eyes locked with Tori's. They were filled with dear, anger, aand love- love for him- the same love his eyes showed for her. Lothor raised the ball high into the sky, ready to strike. 'Goodbye Tori.' 


	12. the end?

Tori felt a sharp pain in her chest. The man she loved with all that she had was going to sacrifice himself to save his friends- to save her. She struggled with all her might, but couldn't escape the firm, but gentle grasp of her "brother." She saw Blake lying on the sand staring at her. Lothor was about to use the power that she had given him. 'God damn it! Why did I do that? If only I found my "outlet" then we wouldn't be in this mess.' She watched him raise the powerful energy ball high above his head, ready for the kill.  
'Tori-' a voice rang in her head- a voice she hadn't heard in almost ten years. 'Mum?' she thought. 'Tori- the power lies within you- the one that is pure of heart- it lies within you-'  
It slowly faded away as she saw the ball soar into the sky, beginning to make it's decent. "BLAKE! NO!" she cried extending her hand out to him. The amulet in Lothor's grasp began to glow a brilliant blue.  
"What- What's happening!?" he cried.  
Tori felt a surge of energy go through her body. She pulled away from Cam. She stood in front of a shocked Lothor- the ball he was holding came down- right into Tori's clenched fists. The amulet flew from Lothor and hovered above the Blue ranger.  
The others stared at Tori. She seemed to be covered by an aura of blue and white light. Her fists began to rise, circling upwards across her chest and crossing to form an X.  
"You're finished Lothor."  
She thrust her hands outward, sending a huge stream of blue energy straight at his heart. He cried out in pain as the wave went through every part of his wretched body. He looked at her with a shocked look on his face. He began to shake violently, as a gleam of light peaked out through the center of his body.  
"AHH!!!" he cried as the light grew until it consumed him. Tori drew her hands back and threw one final blast at him. "NO!" he screamed as he hit the sand in an explosion of white and blue light.  
The light from the blast caused the rangers to shield their eyes. Tori stood there as the light covered her body. She was now in a white room. 'Tori-' that voice. 'It couldn't be-' she thought to herself. Out of the brightness a figure appeared. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a warm smile.  
'Mum? Is that really you?'  
'Yes my little one.'  
'But how-'  
'The power was always meant for you. You are one that is pure of heart, and therefore you are the only one who could use the power.'  
'But how? How did I do that?'  
'You found your outlet'  
Tori finally understood. 'my outlet- love.'  
'Yes. Your love for Blake unlocked the true power within you. That is what allowed you to defeat him.'  
The figure began to dissolve back into the light. 'Mum- mum please don't-'  
'Take care my little one-'  
  
Tori came out of the light to see a black patch of sand where Lothor once stood. She looked up to see the amulet still hanging above her head. It began to glow again, then burst into a brilliant shower of blue light covering her entire body.  
"Thank you Mum," she whispered into the sky.  
  
Her mind snapped back to reality- Blake. She saw Blake raising himself up off the ground- his ranger suit now gone revealing his bandaged chest. They locked eyes once more, and ran towards each other, finally meeting in a heated embrace. His chest throbbed in pain, but he didn't care- they were safe now, and they had Tori to thank for it. Soon five sets of arms joined in. They all stood there rejoicing in their victory when they heard an all too familiar voice coming through their communicators.  
"Rangers- you must return to ops- I think there is something you should see." Sensei said.  
Breaking their hug the rangers stepped back and looked around- no more aliens, no more Kelzacks- no more Lothor. Could this really be happening?  
Hunter, Shane, Dustin, and Cam were the first to reach the waterfall. Tori, with Blake hanging on her shoulder soon followed. Together, the six rangers entered the secret entrance expecting to find everything as they had left it.  
As soon as they crossed over their mouths dropped. Where there had once been a pit of rubble, the Wind Ninja Academy stood tall, towering above their heads. The grass was green, the sky was blue and people, students that were once lost, swarmed around them with cheers of 'thank you.' The crowd parted- a tall figure made his way through to the awaiting rangers.  
Tori gently moved away from Blake and looked at Cam. They both ran up to the awaiting arms of the figure- Sensei.  
"Is it really you?" Tori asked. "Yes, it's really me," he said pulling them in again. He extended his arms wider and soon Shane and Dustin joined. They all had tears in their eyes as they pulled away leaving Sensei face to face with Blake and Hunter.  
"I am no longer stuck." He said extending his arms again. Hunter and Blake walked up to him- there was an awkward stare between the three, then seeing the look in his eyes- the same eyes that had guided them through so much- the fell into his arms.  
"Sensei-" Hunter whispered.  
"Yes Hunter."  
They eventually released. All the rangers now stood in front of Sensei. Together they bowed in unison- showing the great respect they held for him. The other students followed, bringing tears to his eyes.  
  
When the reunion was over, the students returned to their homes, but the rangers remained. They went down the hidden stairwell into ops.  
"Did that really just happen? I mean did we just destroy Lothor?" Dustin asked.  
"Um, excuse me? Don't you mean * I * destroyed him?" Tori asked mockingly.  
"Yes Tori, you did," Sensei said. "I knew you would find your "trigger" as you put it." His eyes slanted over to Blake who put his head down.  
"Sensei?"  
"Yes Hunter?"  
"How did all this happen? I mean the academy, you?"  
"when Lothor was destroyed, all the wrongs he committed were sent right. Everything has returned to the way it should be. Everything he had was destroyed, and all that he took was restored."  
"So if The Wind Academy was restored-" Hunter said.  
"Then the Thunder Academy was too!" Blake said with joy.  
"Yes- I have informed Sensei Omino of your whereabouts and he is expecting you tomorrow."  
  
That night was one of celebration. The students returned to their homes, but you would never know it from the noise that came from the main courtyard. It was late, but he only person who turned in for the night was Sensei. 'They need this time together- one last time' he thought to himself. A small fire had been set up as night descended on the valley. Hunter and Dustin kept arguing over who destroyed more aliens, while Shane and Cam sat there laughing at them. Over time they had really become great friends. "No way dude! You totally didn't get more than three!" "I so did! Tori- c'mon back me up," Hunter said turning to see an empty seat. "Oh great- there she goes again," Dustin said. Blake had seen her get up, and now was contemplating whether or not go after her. "Uh Blake? Aren't you going to go chase after her? That's what you usually do," Shane said punching him in the arm. Blake sat there silently. He knew he should go after her, but he didn't want to do what he knew he had to- he didn't want to say goodbye.  
"Blake? Bro are you alright?" Hunter asked going into 'big brother' mode.  
"No, I'm not- and I think you know why."  
He did know- but he didn't want o admit it to himself yet- they were leaving.  
"What's going on?" Cam asked.  
"We have to go home tomorrow. I'm not sure when we'll be back." Hunter said softly kicking a pebble.  
Again, silence was all around them. 


	13. bon voyage

Blake stared into the glowing embers of the fire. Hunter's words hung in the air.  
"Wait- what do you mean you didn't know when you'll be back? You can't leave- we're a team," Dustin said.  
"He's right you know." Cam put in.  
" I know guys, but you have to understand- Sensei Omino, the academy- that's all we've ever known- it's our family." Hunter replied.  
"But we're your family too bro," Shane added putting a hand on Hunter's shoulder.  
"I know man, but we just need to get back- figure things out."  
They all nodded again. Hunter stood up from his seat. "Well, I'm gonna head home. I'll see you guys in the morning."  
Similar responses came from the group. "Blake, you coming?"  
  
"Na man. I think I'll stay here for awhile. I'll meet you at home alright?"  
"Alright man," Hunter said clasping hands with him. He watched as they walked away into the darkness, leaving him alone with his thoughts.  
'Why the hell is everything so difficult! Just when I think everything's great it all gets fucked!'  
The academy that had trained him and molded him into man he was today was restored to all it's glory- he should have been the happiest guy in the world. But a certain streak of blue kept him from sharing that joy. She had entered his life like the waves she road so beautifully- she rose above him and consumed him.  
"God damn it!" he cried in frustration kicking a rock into the woods, followed by a voice that he had grown to know so well.  
"Ever considered taking up soccer?" she asked emerging from the forest. He looked at her- the pale moonlight accentuating her skin. She edged closer to him, finally wrapping her arms slowly around his neck, resting her head between his neck and shoulder. His arms went around her tiny frame, pulling her tighter into him. They would have been happy to stay like that forever, but they both knew they would have to be parted eventually.  
"Tori- you know I don't want to leave you, but I have to. I have to go back and set everything back in order." His words hurt, but she understood.  
"I know," she whispered- her warm breath on his neck sent shivers down his spine. "How long are you going to be gone?"  
"I'm not sure- could be a few days, or weeks-" he trailed off as he felt her tremble. She tightened her grip on him, not wanting to let go. "Hey," he said pulling away slightly, looking in her eyes. "I promise I'll come back- nothing could keep me away." His lips met hers in a long passionate kiss. Soon his hands were roaming through her blonde locks as hers were exploring his back.  
"Did you mean what you said?" she said finally gasping for air.  
"About what?"  
"About how we'd spend more mornings together?" she shot him a devilish smile.  
"Of course I meant it. I loved waking up to you." Returning her gesture with one of his own. Without thinking about what Sensei would have to say about using their powers in public, they both streaked back to Tori's apartment. As soon as the door was shut, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Blake pushed her up against the wall, her legs wrapping around his waist. Still held in a fit of passion, he walked over to her couch. Lowering himself and Tori down, he unzipped her ninja uniform, revealing a sky blue lace bra. Her hands found their way to his zipper and she violently pulled it down.  
"Ah-" Blake let out a small cry of pain. His chest was still bandaged from his torture at the hands of Lothor. Tori stopped, kissing his neck and working her mouth down to the injured area. His pain slowly subsided as she laid the slow sweet kisses on his chest. She finished the task of undoing his shirt, exposing a white cloth bandage. He placed his hands on her head and brought her back to his awaiting lips.  
"Where's- your- room," he asked between kisses. She rose from the couch, his hands wrapped around hers. She led him down the short hall to her awaiting abode. The door surprisingly was shut.  
"What the hell?" she asked.  
"What?" he asked kissing her neck.  
"I know I left this open when I left." She gasped when she opened the door.  
  
Candles filled her once dark blue room. Their soft glow made it seem like something out of a dream. "Did you-" she stuttered as they entered.  
"No." he answered in equal surprise. Looking around, she found a trail of white rose pedals leading over to a note propped up on her desk.  
  
'Hey guys- we figured you should have at least one romantic night after all the stuff you've gone through. We just hope that this is enough of a thank you for all that you have given to us. We love you guys.  
~Cam, Shane, Dustin, and Hunter'  
  
Smiling as she finished reading it aloud, she turned to Blake who pulled her into a warm embrace. Their chests pressed against one another, slowly rising and falling in tune to their heartbeats. His fingers traced her shoulder, lowering her bra strap further down her arm. She let out small murmurs of pleasure as his lips followed his hand down her neck. She reached down, unbuttoning his pant, letting them fall to the floor. She let out a small laugh as she heard the thud on the floor. Her laughter brought him back to attention as he stared up in her eyes, kissing her mouth once more- his tongue flowing around hers as he unbuttoned her pants. Standing now in their underwear, Blake suddenly realized he was missing something.  
"Shit," he murmured.  
"What?" Tori asked exasperated.  
"I- uh- oh shit, why now?"  
Tori suddenly realized what the problem was. "Blake, it's alright- really." She said lying through her teeth, pulling him to her again. Something however reached her before the rest of his body did.  
"Fuck -" he said slightly embarrassed. Tori let out a small giggle, but kissed him sweetly on the lips.  
"Where's your bathroom?" he asked.  
"Uh- the next door over to the left," she said a bit taken aback.  
He walked out leaving Tori standing in her bra and panties feeling a slight chill. She crawled into her bed and huddled under her blue covers. She heard the shower turn on and wondered what he was doing.  
  
A very frustrated Blake entered the bathroom, saw the shower and turned on the water as hot as it would go. As he was about to step in, he caught a glimpse of a small corner of paper sticking out of the corner of the mirror.  
  
'Hey bro- I found a little something on your nightstand- thought you might want it. Check Tori's desk drawer.  
~Hunter'  
  
Tori lay there, waiting for Blake to return. Moments after she heard her shower turn on, it went off again. Blake walked in and immediately went to her desk, pulling something from the top drawer.  
"Blake- what are you-" her voice left her as he jumped on top of her. Tori laughed in surprise as he held up the package he retrieved. "Let's just say Hunter knows his little brother all too well."  
"Good thing!" she cried pulling him to her, her mouth devouring his. They made quick work of their remaining clothes, tossing them on the floor. Blake withdrew a foil package and opened it revealing the prize to his quest. Tori brought him to her again, caressing his face. He lowered himself on to her warm, inviting body. They made a love that night that would have made all the hearts of all the lovers in the world green with envy. It may have been due to the setting of the soft yellow lights, or the fact that they may not have a chance like this for a long time. Whatever the reason, they were happy to have this time together before facing the morning.  
  
Tori woke up just as the sun dawned. Blake was lying on his back snoring softly, his arm resting on her back. Her head was on his chest, hearing his steady heartbeat. She carefully removed herself from the warmth of his body. She propped herself up on her shoulder and gazed at the sleeping figure. He was so beautiful- his body, his mind, his eyes were so perfect. Her hand slowly reached to his face, tracing her finger along his jaw line. He stirred a little, finally opening his eyes.  
"Morning gorgeous," he said leaning over to meet her lips. She let out a soft moan as they pulled away. He placed his hand on her cheek, his fingers entwined in her hair. "What time is it?"  
"Around seven," she replied softly- she remembered that Hunter wanted to head out early. She saw the disappointment in his face. He pulled her in for another passionate kiss. Tori forced herself to let go. Avoiding his gaze, she said the words she desperately didn't want to say.  
"I think it's time to go-" she said trying to hold back tears. Blake knew her heart was breaking, his was too.  
"I know-" he trailed off. They lay there in Tori's bed silently sobbing inside.  
Breaking the silence, Blake spoke first. "Tor- can I take a shower first?"  
She looked at him strangely- 'How the hell do you always manage to "ruin the moment"?'  
"Yea, go ahead." She said forcing a smile. He kissed her again and pulled the covers off, revealing his naked body. Tori watched as he got up and strode towards the door. He turned as he reached the frame.  
"You coming?"  
Tori's face lit up as she flew from her bed, chasing him into the bathroom.  
  
Dustin and Shane waited outside of Storm Chargers for Cam. They had talked to Hunter around 7- well more like Hunter had woken them up and told them to meet him there. Cam arrived a few minutes later and was followed shortly by Blake and Tori. His arm was around her shoulder while hers was around his waist- they both looked like they were miserable. The others wondered is they had found their "surprise."  
"Hey guys," Dustin said. "So-uh- how'd your night go?"  
Tori and Blake looked at each other and smiled. "It was so sweet you guys," Tori said. "Thank you."  
"Yea guys- thanks." Blake said extending his hand out, grasping each of their hands. "Where's Hunter?"  
"Right here bro," Hunter said tossing him his navy backpack. He took his arm away from Tori to catch it. There was a long awkward silence before Hunter broke the ice.  
"Well----I guess we should get going." He glanced around seeing the pain in everyone's eyes, and they all saw the same in his.  
"Hey- good luck man," Cam said extending a hand that Hunter clasped firmly.  
"Yea- don't be gone too long- I need some actual competition out there on the track," Dustin said grabbing his hand.  
"Hey- let us know when you get settled, alright?" Shane said. The two leaders extended their arms meeting in a firm hug. Hunter nodded and then looked over to his little brother.  
He held Tori as close to his body as possible. Her eyes began to water as she clung to him. They didn't want this to end, but they knew it had to. Pulling away, Tori saw that Blake also had tears forming. "I promise- I'll come back." he said pulling her into a slow, gentle kiss. They held each other once more, finally releasing.  
"I love you Tori."  
"I love you too Blake." Her forehead resting on his. He backed away slowly, making his way over to say his goodbyes to the others. Hunter approached Tori, grabbing her in a tight hug. "Be safe Hunter," she said.  
"I will Tor- thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For making Blake open up again. I just hope that someday I meet someone as kind and caring as you to help me."  
Tori gave him another hug. "You will Hunter- you will."  
  
The time came. The thunder brothers stood side by side looking at the wind ninjas and the samurai. Shane, Dustin, Cam, and Tori waved goodbye as Blake and Hunter streaked away in flashes of navy and crimson. 


	14. simple gifts

Hunter and Blake touched down in front of a huge boulder covered by moss. They were once again in the familiar forest outside the Thunder Ninja Academy. "You ready?" Blake asked. Hunter nodded. They extended their hands and passed through the stone that lead to their home. Everything was just as they remembered. The main building standing proudly off in the distance- the snow topped mountains surrounding the valley. Looking across the garden, they saw a familiar face walking down the steps of the temple. Sensei Omino made his way towards them. They threw their bags on the ground and ran to him, meeting him in a tight embrace.  
"Hunter, Blake- it's so good to have you home."  
"It's good to be home Sensei," Blake said pulling away to look upon the man that had raised him after his parents passed away. Hunter pulled away and for the first time in a long time he had tears streaming down his face.  
"I'm so happy to see you Sensei. Are you alright?"  
"Yes Hunter I am fine. I have heard from Sensei Wantanabe that you have used your gifts well," he looked at their morphers. "I am so proud of you both,' he said as he put his arms around them again. "Now," he began walking them back to the main building, "I must hear all about the events that have transpired over the past year." Together they walked in the main building and sat in front of the blazing fireplace.  
"The other students have returned to their homes until they feel they are ready to return, so we will have no interruptions."  
"You sure you want to hear everything?"  
"Yes Hunter- everything."  
  
They talked long into the night. Sensei Omino didn't say anything- not even when he told them about what Lothor had done to them. He simply sat there looking at them as they spoke.  
"Then Tori blasted him again, and that was the end of Lothor." Blake finished. Sensei noticed the gleam in Blake's eye every time he spoke her name, but didn't tell him. Sensei rose from his seated position and walked to the other side of the room, opening a small door and removing an octagonal box. Hunter looked over to Blake- they had seen the box before. Sensei returned opening the box revealing black foam padding with two openings.  
"Blake- Hunter, you have proven without a doubt your worthiness of receiving these gifts. You have fulfilled your destiny. Your morphers will be kept in a place of great honor in the temple, and students now and forever will hear of how they were used by you to bring peace to the world."  
Blake and Hunter knew this day would come- there was a time when they wanted to give their powers up forever. Now- they found it hard to part with them. Hunter unstrapped his first. He stood up, bowed to Sensei, and placed it inside the box. Blake followed his big brother's lead, placing his navy morpher alongside the crimson one. Sensei closed the box.  
"Now I think you should get some rest. You will find your room as you left it. Goodnight."  
They bowed and watched him leave. The brothers wandered the hallways of the academy; trying to take it all in- they were back where they had grown up- where they had overcome the odds- it was as if they never left.  
Finding the hidden stairwell that lead to their room, the boys raced up the stairs like they had done so many times. Hunter, as usual, beat Blake to the door. He opened it and walked in. Everything was as they left it- even Hunter's bed was still unmade from the morning they had been captured.  
"Holy shit" Hunter said in disbelief as he sat on his messy bed. "This is way weird dude."  
"Yea it is," Blake said moving over to his dresser. He picked up a picture and held it in his hands. It was of their mother and father. Hunter walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "They're always going to be watching over us- they said so remember?" Blake smiled at that thought and placed the picture back. He fell onto his bed.  
"Oh man- it's been a long day bro."  
"Yea it has, and you know it's only going to get longer if we don't get to sleep," he said flinging a pillow at his head.  
"Thank bro- I needed that," he said as he placed it behind hid head.  
"Goodnight Blake."  
"Night Hunter," he said as flipped the light switch next to his bed. He slowly drifted off into sleep, but woke up frequently during the night. The extra pillow Hunter threw at him was being clutched in his arms. 'Tori-- -'  
  
'Blake' Tori thought as she tossed and turned in her bed. After they had left, the remaining rangers returned to Ops at the request of Sensei. When they entered, they saw a wooden box opened on the table with Sensei standing over it.  
"Rangers- the time has come for you to return your morphers. Your quest is fulfilled, and now the time has come to place the power used to protect this world in a place of great honor in the temple. Please," he said motioning to the box. Shane was the first, bowing to Sensei and placing his morpher in its respective place. Dustin followed next, and finally Tori. Sensei looked at Cam, who reluctantly removed his samurai amulet and placed it in a small hole carved out for it. Sensei closed the box and bowed to them.  
  
Tori, now fully awake touched her left wrist, now bare, with her right hand. She assumed that Blake and Hunter had suffered the same fate. Blake- her mind wandered back to him. He had only been gone one full day, but she missed him terribly. Him leaving was bad, but not knowing how long they would be separated was tearing her apart. She buried her face in the pillow between her arms- 'it still smells like him' she thought as she drifted back into slumber.  
  
With Blake and Hunter gone, Kelly was short staffed at Storm Chargers. Tori offered her help, and was hired instantly. Kelly would occasionally ask her if she had heard from Blake, and every time she would respond with a soft 'No.' They had been gone for almost three months now. Sensei tried to contact Sensei Omino, but he never responded. With no other way to contact the guys, the wind ninjas were left constantly wondering what was happening at the thunder academy, and what was happening to their friends.  
They still had their training everyday, but were away from the other students. Sensei knew they worked well together and after seeing the way they responded to the thunders parting, he knew they would want to be there for one another. Cam was now out in the open with them as a student. The other students would sneak off to watch them as they trained- awestruck by their perfection in techniques they were just learning. Sensei also noticed this and one day he called a special gathering of the wind ninja academy.  
He stood on a raised platform facing his students; a small table was set up next to him with three scrolls on it, as well as a small box. "Shane, Dustin, Tori, and Cam- would you please join me?"  
Giving each other strange looks, they walked up together.  
"You four have shown extreme bravery in the face of the greatest danger. You have used your ninja skills well, and have proven to me that you have mastered your elements, and have used these skills to save us all. So it is with great pride that I present you with your diplomas- signifying that you have completed your training here at The Wind Ninja Academy. Congratulations." The crowd of students cheered and clapped as Sensei called their names and handed them their scroll.  
"Shane Clarke," Shane took it and bowed.  
"Dustin Brooks," Dustin took his and bowed.  
"Victoria Hanson," Tori took hers and hugged Sensei.  
"Cameron Wantanabe," Cam was handed the box. Opening it he found a green charm on a leather strap with his Samurai insignia on it. He looked back up and hugged his father. "Your mother would be proud."  
  
A week turned into two, which turned into four, that suddenly turned into twelve. They had been at the Thunder academy for three months and were having a great time. Sensei Omino had presented them with their diplomas in a similar ceremony to the one the wind rangers had. The students had returned with several new recruits, having heard that "the rangers" had returned. Hunter and Blake were asked to stay and help get the new students settled, but as the days progressed Sensei had them teaching and doing demonstrations for them. Blake had been very quiet and distant- it seemed that the longer he stayed the more he began to close to those around him. One day Sensei approached Hunter.  
"Hunter, I must speak with you about Blake. I know there is something troubling him greatly-and I sense you are troubled as well."  
"Yes Sensei. I know exactly what's wrong."  
"Tell me what's on your mind."  
"To be completely honest, we miss our friends- our teammates. I know that we're not rangers anymore, but the bond is still there. Over time we became a family. You've been like a father to us Sensei, and I don't want to sound ungrateful for everything you've given us."  
"Hunter- you both have exemplified what it takes to be a great ninja- you have been trained since the day you came here to me to fight evil. Now you have extinguished that evil and fulfilled your purpose." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I sense there is something more that plagues your brother?" he asked.  
Hunter let out a small laugh. "Yes Sensei- he misses something at home, or maybe I should saw someone."  
"I saw the light in his eyes when he spoke of her."  
"He loves her."  
  
Sensei closed his eyes and thought for a minute. "I relieve you from your duties. You and Blake have been living the life of a fighter for far too long- it is now time for you to experience the world you have saved."  
Hunter's face lit up in brilliant smile. "Thank you Sensei!" He took off to find Blake. He was watching his students practice when Hunter knocked into him, pinning him to he ground.  
"Dude! What's the deal!"  
"We're going home!" The look on Blake's face was priceless- his face was frozen in a state of shock. Getting off him, Hunter helped him to his feet.  
"Home? You mean like Blue Bay Harbor home?!" Hunter nodded his head with a idiotic grin plastered on his face. Blake grabbed him by the arm, "C'mon! Let's get packed!"  
  
In less than an hour, they had all the belongings that remained in there room shoved into their bags. Sensei called them to the main room for a special going away gift. He motioned for them to enter and take a seat. He was sitting on the floor on a pillow with a small chest in front of him. Blake and Hunter sat opposite him.  
"This was left for me to keep for the two of you," he said passing it to Hunter. Opening it, he and Blake stared at its contents, unable to speak.  
"When your parents went off in search of Lothor and left you here with me, they left these items for you, should anything happen to them."  
Blake's head shot up- "They went looking for Lothor?!"  
"Yes Blake. They knew that he would resurface someday and wanted to destroy him before he could attack. That is why after they passed away, I began to train you so you could continue their battle and defeat him."  
He slowly turned his head back down to the chest. Hunter reached inside and began to remove the items. Their adoption certificates, their parents' marriage license, and several pictures- of the first day they brought Hunter home, when Blake arrived, and various candids of them with their mother and father. There was a small ball of cloth hidden deep under the papers. Blake picked it up and turned over the folds revealing their mother's engagement ring, and their wedding bands. He ran his fingers along the cool silver bands. He handed them to Hunter with trembling hands. Hunter stared at the items around him and brought his gaze to Sensei.  
"Thank you Sensei-for keeping these safe- for keeping us safe."  
"You will always have a home here boys- remember that."  
Carefully they placed the precious items back in the chest. They rose and bowed to Sensei, who hugged them. "Safe journey my sons." He turned and exited leaving them still stunned by the great gift they were given. Picking up their gear, they took one last look around.  
"You ready bro?"  
"You know it." They headed for Blue Bay. 


	15. homecoming

It was another beautiful day in Blue Bay Harbor, however four individuals carried clouds in their hearts. Cam and Tori were walking along the beach waiting for Shane and Dustin to get out of work. Tori's eyes fixed on the waves crashing on the sand. Cam knew she was dying inside- he could feel it. They all missed Blake and Hunter- it was apparent in their everyday lives. Dustin didn't joke around as much, Shane spent almost all of his time at the skate park, Cam often sat in quiet meditation instead of on his computer, and Tori was extremely quiet- never speaking unless spoken to. Although they had graduated, they still returned to the academy on a daily basis to spar or hang out- secretly hoping that one day they would return to find Hunter and Blake waiting for them.  
  
"Hey Cam?" "Yea?" "Do you think they'll ever come back?" Cam paused. "He promised he would come back Tor-" "But it's been so long. I'm just worrying about him- both of them. I mean what if something happened?" "I'm sure nothing serious happened. Don't worry," he said putting his arm around her, "they will come back." She leaned into him. "Thanks Cam." They walked silently back to Storm Chargers as Dustin was locking the door. The sun was beginning to set. Together, the four friends walked up to the cliffs where Tori had sacrificed her amulet to save the man she loved. They sat and glanced out over the horizon. Away to their left, they could see a band of clouds making their way towards the harbor. As the sun disappeared, the winds began to pick up. The clouds were moving in fast. A clap of thunder caused them all to turn around- a small gleam of hope in their eyes. The gleam slowly died, as they saw nothing. Tiny raindrops began to fall around them. They all piled into Tori's van. She dropped Dane and Dustin off at their houses, and drove through the woods until she reached where she had to let Cam out. "Night Tor. You sure you don't want to stay here tonight? The storm looks like it's getting worse." "Thanks Cam, but I'll be fine. I'll see you later okay?" He nodded and then sprinted through the rain. She drove in silence through the pounding rain. Thunder rumbled deep within the clouds causing her van to rattle a little. She wasn't afraid though. She smiled as she thought of Blake. The combination of the rainwater and the thunder reminded her think of the special times that they had shared together as one. She parked her car in her spot and sighed as she made her way to her apartment. 'I miss you Blake.' She said to herself unlocking the door.  
  
Hunter opened the door to their apartment. They were wet from the rain that had just begun to fall. Blake threw his bag on the floor and went to head back to the door. "Blake?" "I have to go Hunter- I have to see her."  
Hunter smiled at his little brother. " I'll leave a key under the mat- if you decided to come home," he said jokingly. Blake gave one last look to his brother, and jumped back out in the rain.  
  
Tori sat on her couch curled up with her pillow clutched firmly to her body. She was wearing the FOXY racing tee he had let her wear that wonderful night they gave themselves to each other. She had tried to return it once she realized she had worn it home, but he insisted on her keeping it. She listened to the sounds of the thunderstorm- each time the thunder rolled she felt a slight tug on her heart. That familiar sound made her smile slightly. She pulled the pillow close. A huge booming thunder made her apartment shiver. 'That sounded like it was right outside.'  
A soft tapping was heard on her door. Slowly, almost cautiously, she approached. Her hand reached the knob shaking. She slowly opened the door to find a very wet Blake. They grabbed each other in a tight embrace. Her hands framed his face-  
"Is it really you?"  
"What do you think?" he said as he placed his hand behind her head and kissed her hard. He held her tight as their kiss intensified. They moved inside, shutting the door behind them. Blake pulled away, staring into her eyes. She felt as if a weight had been lifted from her heart. Blake could feel her heart beat against his.  
"You're soaked!" she said laughing.  
"So are you!" he replied laughing with her. They caught their breath, still holding one another. Tori lay her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair, not wanting this to end. "I missed you so much Tor."  
"You have no idea how many times I wanted you to show up like this." She said.  
Tori could feel him shivering. "C'mon- let's get dried off and then I want to hear where you've been for the past three months Blake Bradley," she said trying to keep a straight face. Blake smiled and pulled her in for another kiss.  
Tori walked into her room and changed her shirt. She grabbed her bathrobe and threw it to Blake who just entered the room. "You get out of those wet clothes and put this on." Blake held it up looking at it strangely.  
"You serious?"  
"Unless you want to try and squeeze into my swim trunks," she said planting a quick kiss on his blue lips. "You better change before you get frostbite. I'll go make some hot chocolate alright?" Blake kissed her again and watched her exit. He peeled the rain soaked garments off and wrapped himself in the robe that was surprisingly big on him. He flopped down on her bed, taking in the sweet smell of vanilla he had longed for. Tori came back with two steaming cups of chocolate.  
"Now," she said handing him the cup, "You have a lot of explaining to do young man." She said, a playful smile on her face as she sat down cross- legged next to him.  
Blake told her about how they gave up their morphers, and got their diplomas. Tori in turn told him what had happened at the Wind Academy. He explained about his students, and how he was constantly thinking about her. This made Tori blush as she told him the same thing. He told her about the pictures from his parents. "I'll have to show you! Oh my god! Hunter with a mullet! It's priceless!" They both burst into hysterics at the thought.  
Tori took a final sip of cocoa and let out a huge yawn. "So how long are you staying before you go back?"  
Blake gave her a surprised look. He set his cup down and took her hands.  
"Tori- I'm not going back. I'm here for good- unless you decide to kick me out," he said smiling. Tori's face lit up. She threw herself at him, knocking him on his back with her lying on top.  
"You serious?!"  
"I've never been more serious in my whole life. I'm home Tor." She crushed her lips into his. His arms wrapped around her body. They held each other like that for a long time. They had waited for what seemed like an eternity to be together like this. Blake rolled over so they were lying on their sides. He pushed a piece of hair out of her face- holding his hand on her warm cheek, causing her to sigh deeply. He kissed her forehead and then her soft lips. Tori returned it equally. Blake slowly moved off the bed and hit the light switch. He crawled back into bed, wrapping his arms around her again. She snuggled into his, now warm, body. They held each other under her blue comforter, finally filling the void that had been missing from their lives.  
Tori kissed his cheek softly, causing Blake to smile and kiss her temple. Sleep slowly crept over them. Blake whispered softly to Tori- "Tori?"  
"Hhmm-" she answered sleepily.  
"What's your full name?"  
"Victoria," she said before closing her eyes.  
Blake kissed her again. "I love you Victoria Hanson."  
Her eyes fluttered open as she looked into his deep brown eyes. "I love you Blake Bradley." They met for one final kiss before slowly drifting off in each other's arms.  
  
Blake woke up and wondered if he was till dreaming. It was 10:30 am, he wasn't at the academy, and his dream girl was sleeping in his arms. Tori felt him wake up and crawled her way up on his chest, resting her head on his sternum.  
"Good morning," she said kissing him. He put his hand in her back and massaged it gently, causing her to moan with pleasure.  
"Over to the left-" he followed her request, pleased to know he was bringing her pleasure. "What time is it anyway?" she asked sleepily.  
"10:30." Her eyes flew open. She pulled herself off him.  
"What?" he asked surprised.  
"Kelly is going to fucking flip! I was supposed to be at the store half an hour ago!" She fell off the bed, scrambling to get some clothes on.  
"You work at Storm Chargers now?"  
"Well after you and Hunter left, Kelly needed some extra help, so I volunteered," she said pulling on a pair of blue cargo pants and tearing her shirt off. "What?" she asked.  
"I think- you may want to find a bra and a shirt before heading out." Tori suddenly realized she was standing topless. She threw her arms around her bare chest, suddenly embarrassed. She walked over to her dresser, quickly threw on a bra and tank top and ran to the bathroom. She ran back in, gave him a quick kiss and ran out. Blake sat there alone- still stunned by "Hurricane Tori" as he later referred to her as. He let out a small laugh and went to find his clothes from the night before- they were dry enough now, so he threw them on and headed back to his place to find Hunter and head to Storm Chargers to reunite with their friends.  
  
Tori burst into Storm Chargers with a huge grin on her face.  
"What are you so happy about?" Shane asked.  
"Let's just say I had a little surprise on my doorstep last night." She said.  
"Can to elaborate?" Dustin asked popping his head over the counter.  
"Blake and Hunter are back! For good! Blake showed up at my place after I dropped you guys off!"  
"Dude, you serious?!" Dustin yelled. Tori nodded her head.  
"This is sweet!" Shane said picking Tori up in a huge hug. "No wonder you're so happy," he said jokingly elbowing her in the ribs.  
"What is going on out here?" Kelly asked entering the room. "Tori you know you're late-"  
"Blake and Hunter came home last night!" she interrupted. Kelly smiled warmly at Tori. "Did I say late? What was I thinking?" She winked at her and returned to the back room.  
  
Around noon, Cam stopped by as he usually did now. He entered to see wide smiles on the faces of his friends. "Hey guys what's going on?"  
"Dude- Hunter and Blake are back- for good." Cam's face lit up- their family was coming back together again.  
The bells rang, signaling the arrival of a customer. Two figures dressed in navy and crimson walked in.  
"So I heard you guys had those new stainless stock pipes," Hunter said smiling. They all went over to them, meeting with high fives, hugs, and playful punches. Tori stood back and watched the happy reunion when Kelly came back out.  
"Well, it's about time you two showed up." She said greeting them with hugs.  
"Don't worry Kel, we won't be leaving any time soon," Blake said turning his eyes to Tori. She smiled back and ran into his arms. Pulling away, she put her arms around him and Hunter.  
"Welcome home guys." 


	16. proposals

A year had passed since the destruction of Lothor. The rangers returned to their lives, but several things had changed in that short year. The Wind Academy was filled to capacity, causing Sensei to hire on some new instructors- Cam and Tori. Dustin, Hunter, and Blake were now primary riders for Kelly's newly formed motocross team- Thunderstorm Racing. She let the guys name it and was still confused as to why they picked that. With Kelly busy with the team, Shane became the manager of Storm Chargers and also taught skateboarding.  
Tori loved her new job- she had always dreamed of becoming a true ninja master, now she trained alongside her father and brother. Sensei had adopted her soon after her destiny was fulfilled, finally giving her the loving family she had always dreamed of. She was the happiest girl in the world. She was madly in love with the guy of her dreams, living with him, and doing what she loved best in the world.  
She was finished her lessons for the day and decided to drop in at Storm Chargers to see Shane. He was, as usual, behind the counter helping customers with their purchases.  
"Hey you," she said bouncing into the store.  
"Somebody's extremely happy today. This couldn't have anything to do with the fact that the guys are coming home today would it?"  
A smile began to grow on her face. "Maybe.." Team Thunderstorm had been away for a week at a tournament. Tori could hardly keep her composure when she heard the bells on the door ring. She turned around to see Blake holding a large trophy in his hand. She rushed over and ran into his awaiting arms, planting a sweet kiss on his lips.  
"Geez guys, can't you at least wait till you get home?" Hunter asked jokingly heading over to Shane. Dustin and Kelly followed with smiles on their faces. Feeling somewhat embarrassed, they released each other and headed over to the counter.  
"I take it the race went well?" Shane asked as they piled their stuff in front of him.  
"First place!" Kelly said holding the trophy up. High fives and hugs were shared all around. "You know guys, I can lock up if you want to go celebrate," Kelly said glancing around. Their eyes lit up.  
"Thanks Kel! You're the greatest," Shane said planting a small kiss on her cheek- catching them both by surprise. "We'll- uh- see you later." He said leaving with the rest of them.  
Their first stop was the academy. They quickly found Sensei and told him their good news.  
"Congratulations to you all!" he said happily. They all went to find Cam to see if he wanted to go out with them, but Blake stayed behind.  
"Sensei? Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked nervously.  
"Of course Blake." Blake began to ring his hands. Small beads of sweat began to form on his forehead. Sensei could feel the nervousness in him. "Blake, is there anything wrong?"  
"No no! Everything's great! It's just- well- I need to ask you something."  
"Go on," he said.  
Blake gathered his nerves, and began his plea.  
"Sensei, you know I love Tori with all my heart. I'd do anything for her. I can't picture myself without her. What I'm trying to say is- oh man- would you- would you give me permission to marry her?"  
Sensei kept a straight face through his entire speech. He knew this was going to happen eventually. He saw the love and general care they showed for one another. Blake stood there holding his breath. The few seconds it took for a reply seemed like hours.  
"Blake," Sensei began, "I know you love her. I see it in your eyes and I see it in hers as well. If I could choose one person to have protect and love my daughter for the rest of her life, it would be you. Yes- I give you my blessing with all the love I have for you both."  
Blake grabbed Sensei into a tight hug, which he returned. "Thank you Sensei! Thank you!"  
"Blake," Sensei said as Blake was heading back to the others. "It would be my honor to perform the ceremony, in the ninja tradition- as your parents as well as my wife and I were joined."  
Blake's face turned into a huge grin as he gave Sensei another hug. "I think that would be the greatest gift you could ever give us. Thank you so much Sensei." He gave him one last smile before running off to find the others. Sensei walked back to the main building, smiling. A small tear of happiness trickled down his cheek.  
  
(((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"You guys go on- I need to talk to Hunter about something- we'll catch up in a bit alright?" Blake said waving goodbye to the others as they headed to a small restaurant.  
"C'mon guys! You can talk later! We have some serious celebrating to do!" Dustin yelled.  
"Later!" Blake called dragging his brother behind him.  
"What was that about?" Tori asked. The others shrugged their shoulders. Hey headed in as their name was called.  
  
((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"I did it," Blake said to his brother as they entered Hunter's apartment. "Now all I have to do is actually propose." He said plopping on the couch. "That's great bro, but what's the problem with proposing- you think she's gonna say no?"  
"No, no that- it's just- I want to ask her like today, but I don't have enough money for that ring I wanted." He looked down to the floor.  
"Dude, are you fucking dumb?" Hunter said in aggravation.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You have a ring already."  
Blake stared at his brother. "Dude, I thought we agreed that you should get it because you were the oldest." Hunter went to his bedroom and carried out the chest Sensei Omino had given them. He set it down on the table and took out the ball of cloth and handed it to Blake. Blake took it and opened it. He gazed down at the three rings that he held in his hand. Picking up his mother's engagement ring, he noticed that it wasn't your typical engagement ring- it had a diamond in the center, and two small blue topaz gems on either side of it. The topazes gave the silver band a bluish glow.  
Blake looked up at his brother. "It's perfect." He got up and hugged Hunter. "Thanks bro."  
Hunter smiled. "So you ready to do this or what?"  
"Yea- you know what to do right?" Blake asked him. Hunter nodded and they headed out the door back to the restaurant.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"There you are," Tori said hugging Blake.  
"Dude, where've you guys been?" Shane asked.  
"Just having a little chat," Blake said nudging Tori. She gave him a strange smile as he began to pull her away.  
"Uh Blake, where are you taking my sister?" Cam asked jokingly. He loved calling her that.  
"Just for a little walk- we'll meet you guys later alright?" They all gave him strange looks, but Hunter broke the tension.  
"C'mon guys- I think the tournament we were in is on ESPN in like half an hour." That seemed to satisfy them and they headed off in the direction of Hunter's apartment. Tori gave him a questioning glance, but was soon distracted by his lips on hers.  
"What was that all about?" She asked.  
"You'll find out. C'mon!" he said pulling her hand as they ran down the streets until they reached the beach.  
"Blake! What are we doing here?" She asked a bit out of breath. He turned himself so they were looking directly into each other's eyes. The sun was setting behind them- the sky lit up with every color imaginable. His brown eyes were sparkling as she looked at him with a confused smile. He gave her a slow passionate kiss, and slowly pulled away.  
"What was that for?" She asked.  
"Because I wanted something good to lead up to this," he said as he pulled out the ring from his pocket and dropped down to one knee. Tori's hands flew over her mouth.  
"Oh my god." She gasped. Blake reached up and took her left hand in his. He looked straight into her eyes.  
"Tori, I have loved you since the moment I laid my eyes on you- even before I met you. I want to love you forever as your husband." He placed the ring on the tip of her third finger. "Victoria Hanson Wantanabe, will you marry me?"  
Tori was speechless. She couldn't hold her excitement anymore. "YES!" she screamed as he placed the ring on and grabbed her in a tight hug. Blake looked at his now fiancée and kissed her passionately, not caring who was around to see. A huge cheer coming from their left caused them both to turn. Hunter had a video camera in hand with Cam, Shane, and Dustin in tow. Blake and Tori still held each other as their friends came over to congratulate them.  
"Took you long enough!" Shane said giving Blake a high five. They all laughed and hugged before Tori actually took a good look at her ring. The diamond and the light blue stones danced in the fading sunlight.  
"Blake- it's beautiful," she said as they all walked back to the academy to tell Sensei the good news.  
"It has a history behind it too."  
"Really? Tell me," she said.  
"It was my mom's. I know she'd be happy to see it on the hand of the gorgeous woman her son fell in love with."  
Tears filled her eyes as she stopped and pulled him in for a gentle kiss. "I love you so much," she said.  
"I love you too," he said kissing her again.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Sensei greeted them all and moved to Tori. He smiled sweetly and pulled her into a hug. "Congratulations. I am so happy for you." She could see the small tears beginning to form in his eyes. Gaining his composure he went to Blake and shook his hand. "I meant what I said earlier- I give you my blessing with all the love I have for you both." With that he drew Blake in for a hug. Blake pulled away and went to Tori, putting an arm around her waist.  
"So," Cam began, "have you thought about a date yet?"  
"Cam! We just got engaged like an hour ago!" Tori laughed. Cam couldn't help but smile.  
"I was just thinking that with your families here you wouldn't wait that long- that's all."  
He did have a point. Tori looked at Blake and they both smiled. "I think you're right Cam," Blake said. "Why wait?"  
"Whoa- you mean like right now?" Dustin said miffed.  
"No, not right now, but what about in a few days. I mean you guys have tournaments lined up for the next month, so why not? Cam's right. Our families are here already, and the only other person that would be coming is Kelly."  
They all looked around, finally reaching Sensei. He stood there and nodded his head in approval. "I will perform the ceremony whenever you are ready."  
"You mean it? Like a ninja bonding?" Tori asked hopefully. He again nodded his head.  
"Then it's settled." Shane said.  
"Oh my god! We're getting married!" Tori exclaimed. 


	17. Happily ever after

"So all we need are the rings and the chord," Tori said as she and Blake were sitting at the kitchen table. They had decided that the ceremony would be in two days.  
"I already have the rings," Blake said nonchalantly. Tori looked at him surprised.  
"What do you mean?"  
"My parents left their wedding bands to Hunter and I, and we both agreed that they should be used by the first one to get married." Tori walked over to him and straddled him sitting in the chair.  
"I must be the luckiest girl in the world to have such a caring (kiss), sweet (kiss), gorgeous guy." They kissed slow and gently before the shrill ringing of the phone interrupted them.  
"This better be good," Blake said reaching for the phone. Tori giggled.  
"Hello?"  
"Yo bro- great news, I got the chord. It's all set."  
"Sweet man,"  
"Yea, I'll drop it of in a few alright?"  
"Sounds good- later."  
"Later."  
"Who was that?" Tori asked.  
"Hunter- he got the chord. He'll be over in a little while with it."  
"Well then that gives us some time," she said pulling him to her for a slow kiss. Blake looked at her with that devilish look in his eyes. He grabbed Tori and ran into their bedroom.  
  
(((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Hunter looked down at the piece of black leather he held in his hand- it was very similar to the material used in their ninja uniforms. It was about two inches wide and a foot and a half long. At one end was Blake's Thunder insignia, and at the other was Tori's Water insignia. The chord symbolized the joining of two ninjas- whenever ninjas were joined in marriage, the chord was wrapped around their wrists, signifying their bond to each other, as well as the joining of two disciplines. In this case, Water and Thunder. Hunter smiled as he folded it back up and headed to Blake and Tori's apartment.  
  
"Hunter it's perfect!" Tori exclaimed giving her future brother in law a hug. She knew the importance of the bonding chord and was happy to see that hers had come out perfectly. Hunter sat down on the couch when the phone rang again. Tori went to grab it in the kitchen. She returned with a strange look on her face. "Everything alright?" Blake asked. "That was Kelly. Her sister went into labor and she had to fly out to Kansas this morning. She's not going to be able to come to the wedding." "That's no big- we can wait till she gets back." Blake said. "I know- that's what I told her, but she insisted that we don't change our plans just because of her." "Well I guess we should obey her wishes and carry on as planned. Trust me you don't want to see her mad," Hunter said laughing. "So I bet you guys have some guy stuff to do today right? Or did I misunderstand when I heard Dustin and Shane talking about taking Blake out for 'one last day of freedom?'" Blake gave his brother a small smile before turning back to Tori. She looked at him and laughed. "Go on- have fun. I still have a few last minute things to do." Blake went and kissed her passionately, not caring that his brother was in the room. "I'll be back to meet you at the Academy okay?" Tori nodded her head and the thunder brothers ran out the door. "Boys," she muttered to herself.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"So Cam, why aren't you out with the guys?" Tori asked as she sat in the garden of the Academy.  
"I just figured I'd stay and help you. Isn't that what big brothers are for?"  
Tori laughed a little. "Cam, you're everything I could have asked for in a brother and more, but there's really nothing else I need. I have my dress, I picked up the flowers, and Hunter got the chord."  
"I just feel like I should be doing something to help."  
Tori got up and hugged him. "I think I have just the job for you." Cam looked at her. "I know it's not really a part of the ceremony, but I would love it if you would walk me to the alter."  
Cam's' face lit up. He grabbed her and spun her around. "I would be honored."  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Hunter and Blake crossed the finish line at the track with Dustin trailing behind. Shane puttered through a few seconds later.  
"How the hell did I get roped into this? I thought we were going bungee jumping or something?" Shane asked frustrated.  
"Hey three against one man!" Dustin said.  
Hunter looked over to his little bro who seemed to be staring off into space. "Bro? You alright?" Blake looked at his brother.  
"Yea- I'm fine- just- thinking."  
"Oh no- this is supposed to be a guy day. No thinking about girls." Shane said punching him in the arm. Blake smiled and punched him back. Soon they were play fighting and laughing. Hunter broke it up.  
"Alright- it's getting late. We need to go get ready for dinner."  
Blake helped Shane off the ground and they headed back to the academy.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Dinner went off without a hitch. The six rangers and Sensei enjoyed a peaceful evening at the academy. They ran through the ceremony loosely before Sensei retired for the evening. "Goodnight Rangers. I will see you all in the morning."  
Blake stood behind Tori- his arms wrapped around her waist, his head resting on her shoulder. The guys left them alone and went into Ops with Cam. The wind blew through Tori's hair, sweeping it across her face and Blake's. They both let out a deep sigh.  
"You ready for this?" He whispered in her ear.  
"I've never been more ready," she replied leaning her head to his, meeting in a gentle kiss. They stood there looking up at the stars. They didn't realize that nearly an hour had passed when Hunter came out to them.  
"I hate to break this up, but it's time to go."  
They knew he was right, but didn't want to let go. They gave each other one last, long kiss before breaking.  
"I'll see you tomorrow," she said.  
"Tomorrow," he said kissing her once more. She watched as Hunter and Blake left for Hunter's apartment. Soon after Shane and Dustin left as well, leaving Tori and Cam.  
"Well, I think I should be getting home too," she said quietly.  
"You sure you want to stay here?" he asked.  
"Yea- I'll come over early tomorrow though, okay?"  
"Alright. But if you need anything, you know I'm here."  
"I know- thanks Cam," she kissed his cheek. "For everything."  
He watched her bounce out the secret entrance before heading in for the night.  
  
Tori woke up to the sun on her face. She smiled as she thought about what this day would bring. She stretched and got out of bed. She smelled something coming from the kitchen. She stumbled out of her bedroom and saw a vase filled with white roses tipped with blue and a cup of coffee with a muffin sitting on her kitchen table. She smiled as she grabbed the card.  
~Thought you could start your morning off on the right foot. I can't wait to see you today and forever. I love you Tor.  
-Blake~  
  
Tori smelled the roses and took a sip of her coffee. 'He must have snuck in here this morning. God I love him. Wonder if he got my little surprise?'  
  
Blake cracked his back- Hunter's couch was harder than he'd remembered it. He had gotten up a few hours before to deliver his little gift to Tori and had come back and fallen asleep. Hunter was making coffee when he walked into the kitchen.  
"Hey- I think you got something," he pointed over to the counter. An envelope was sitting on the counter. He opened it and removed the card- two tickets fell out. He picked them up.  
"No fucking way," he said out loud. Hunter went over to see what was going on. He held up the tickets for Hunter to see. "Two trackside seats to the XGames motto finals," he said breathless. Hunter stared in disbelief at the tickets.  
"Dude, if I had known she could have gotten theses I would have married her." Hunter said jokingly. Blake punched him playfully in the arm. Hunter went to pour the coffee as Blake read the card.  
~Pretty cool huh? I bet right now you're in total disbelief, right? I can't wait to share the rest of my life with you. Something was missing from me, and I found it when I saw you. I love you and will continue to love you forever.  
-Tori~  
  
Blake put the card down and smiled. 'A few more hours.' He thought to himself.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Tori waited impatiently inside the temple with Cam. Tori looked at her brother- he looked so handsome. He was wearing Black dress pants with a forest green silk dress shirt. He had a black necktie and his samurai necklace on.  
Cam couldn't keep his eyes off Tori. He had never seen her like this before- all dressed up. Her hair was pulled half up in curls that were pinned to her head, while the rest of it fell in small ringlets around her shoulders. She was wearing a pale blue, almost white dress that hugged her frame perfectly. It fell just below her knees and was held up by thin straps of blue lace over her shoulders. She held a small bouquet of white roses with three red ones mixed in- one for her mother and two for Blake's parents.  
"Isn't it time yet?" she asked looking out he window.  
"Tor, if you don't calm down, you're going to explode," he joked. She tried to laugh, but her mind was focused.  
  
Blake was feeling the same way. He was fidgeting and playing with his tie. He was wearing a very similar outfit to Cam's, except in Navy. He had a white rose pinned to his shirt. He glanced around at Shane, Dustin and Hunter. They were all standing up next to him wearing the same thing as Blake, except in their respective colors. Sensei approached them and took his position, signaling Cam and Tori.  
They emerged from the temple. Blake felt his heartbeat quicken a he lost his breath. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Tori looked ahead at Blake and they locked eyes. Hers began to water slightly as they reached the others. Blake looked at Cam and bowed as a sign of respect. Cam handed Tori's arm over to Blake and returned the gesture. He walked over next to his father and Sensei began.  
"Do you both come here of your own free will?"  
They responded, "We do."  
"Blake, repeat after me- I Blake Bradley take you Victoria Hanson Wantanabe to be my wife."  
He looked deep into her eyes. "I Blake Bradley take you Victoria Hanson Wantanabe to be my wife."  
"I promise to love you, honor you, and keep you all the days of my life."  
"I promise to love you, honor you, and keep you all the days of my life."  
"And keeping with the ninja code, I swear to protect you and our family from whatever dangers may come."  
"And keeping with the ninja code, I swear to protect you and our family from whatever dangers may come." Blake took the ring from Hunter and slipped it on Tori's finger.  
  
"Tori, repeated after me," Sensei said. "I Victoria Hanson Wantanabe, take you Blake Bradley to be my husband."  
Tori began. ""I Victoria Hanson Wantanabe, take you Blake Bradley to be my husband." "I promise to love you, honor you, and keep you all the days of my life." "I promise to love you, honor you, and keep you all the days of my life." "And keeping with the ninja code, I swear to protect you and our family from whatever dangers may come." "And keeping with the ninja code, I swear to protect you and our family from whatever dangers may come." She took the ring from Cam and placed it on Blake's finger. They smiled as Sensei pulled out the chord. "Please join your left hands." They did as Sensei began to wrap them together. "The tradition of the bonding chord dates back centuries ago, to the time of the first ninjas. This is a bind that signifies two disciplines becoming one." He finished wrapping their hands and placed his on top of them. "Let the bond we have created here never be broken. Blake and Victoria, it is my pleasure to announce that you are now husband and wife." There was a pause as they smiled, then the leaned in for their first kiss as husband and wife. It was one like neither one of them had felt before. Of all the thousands of kisses they had exchanged, this was the most passionate, the most pure. They broke away and were greeted with clapping and cheers from their friends. They walked away from the group into a small clearing. "Did we really just do that?" Tori asked as they unraveled the chord. With their hands now free, they grabbed each other in a tight hug and kissed. "You tell me, Mrs. Bradley." He replied kissing her again. "Mrs. Bradley- I like the sound of that," she said kissing him back. The sunlight enveloped them. They had both finally found what they were missing- someone to love, and someone to love them back.  
  
THE END 


End file.
